Silly Assed Utena Crossover Fic!
by shanejayell
Summary: A Big, silly Utena x-over, where a cosmic, or is it comic, accident transforms Ohtori! Shoujo-ai content! Updated and fully revised, hopefully!
1. One!

The New Students arrive...  
  
"Wow, Anthy, look at all these new people!" Utena exclaimed to Anthy in surprise, as they fought to move through the massive crowds. Before Anthy could form any reply, they were interrupted by a bare chested, handsome young man running by!  
  
"Princess!" Carrot Glace shouted desperately, his long legs pumping madly as he fled for his life, "Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess!"  
  
Tira Misu, chasing him at full speed cried out, "It's time to take you're whipping of love! Call me Queen!" and continued to chase him while waving the whip around. Three other rather oddly dressed figures followed behind them, all looking very embarrassed.  
  
Utena and Anthy watched as they disappeared into the crowd, sweatdropping. Shaking their heads they continued heading towards the school. Up ahead, they noticed Kaoru Miki in discussion with another young man and several women.  
  
"Actually, Miki," the young man was saying cheerfully, "I'm president of the newly formed Ohtori motor club, so you joining would be easy! I'm Keiichi Morisato," he introduced himself, "and this is my sister Megumi. These are some of the club members," he says, gesturing to the several ladies, "our former president, and that's Belldandy." Megumi, Sora, Skuld and Chihiro waved cheerfully, all giving Miki a very thorough visual going over, and liking what they saw. He sweatdropped as well, and fled.  
  
Mara watched the various goings on, perched high up on a sturdy tree branch. She was feeling very amused. "Oh, Keichii, you have no idea what kind of trouble you are in." she murmured to herself softly. Suddenly, she sways, then looses her balance on the tree limb to plummet down to the ground. But before she can pick herself up, a woman steps from behind the tree, grabs her hand and firmly pulls her up.  
  
"Urd?!" Mara gasps softly in surprise, looking up at the tall, beautiful goddess.  
  
Urd smiles at her slowly. "Long time no see, Mara." she said in sultry tones, and leaned in for a fiery kiss.  
  
In the distance, Utena began to hear a low rumbling, and loud shouts, growing quickly both closer and louder. Turning backwards, she saw a growing dust cloud, and figures clearing the way for a rapidly moving object. Grabbing Anthy in her arms Utena gracefully dived to the side, even as it reached them.  
  
The tall redheaded girl ran past them at an incredible speed, tearing up the cobblestones, even as the blond haired girl she was pulling waved cheerfully at them. In a few seconds, they were gone. "Well," Utena heard, and turned to see a tall, blue-haired girl watching with amusement "is A-ko going to be angry when she realizes she's early for school. Oh well." B-Ko shrugged, and moved off to follow A-Ko and C-ko.  
  
Two sandy haired young women were looking one another over, as a third, dark haired woman looks on in astonishment. Except for the face paint on one, they looked remarkably similar. "Think we're related?" Lufy asked, frowning.  
  
Linna and Nene watched eagerly as Priss Asagiri just shrugged, looking very doubtful. "Anything's possible, I guess." she slowly answered. Sylia Stingray sweatdropped, then she just shook her head.  
  
"Utena-sama!" Utena heard from behind her, in what sounded like Wakaba's oh so familiar bezerkly kawaii tones and she was glomped! Staggering a moment, she realized by the weight that it couldn't be Wakaba on her back. "Your right, Wakaba, that was fun!" the cheerful girl said as she slid down from Utena's back, and Utena turned to see a skinny, blond haired girl with her hair up in what looked like a pair of meatballs! She grinned happily and extended her hand, saying "I'm Usagi, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Hello, Usagi" Utena said, liking the girl's innocent air, "I see Wakaba has told you about me, and this is my friend Himimiya Anthy." Usagi turned back to the crowd, and began waving.  
  
Responding to Usagi's waves, a small group of women came over, and Usagi introduced Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Usagi looked around, and then seemed to see who she was looking for. Usagi also pointed out two young women taking to Juri, and explained they were her friends Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Appearing this Episode: Utena, Anthy, Miki, Wakaba, and Juri from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Tira Misu, Carrot Glace and the other Sorcerer Hunters. Keiichi Morisato, Belldandy, Megumi, Sora, Skuld, Urd, Mara and Chihiro from Oh My Goddess. A-ko, B-ko and C-ko from Project A-ko. Priss, Linna, Nene and Sylia are from Bubblegum Crisis. Lufy is from Gall Force. And finally, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Chibi-Usa, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru are from Sailor Moon. 


	2. Two!

In the classroom...  
  
The teacher took one look at the massive group of new students standing there and simply asked them to take any available seats and introduce themselves to their classmates. "They look nice enough," Utena thought, and tried to concentrate on her schoolwork. From the corner of her eye, she saw something...odd with one of the students nearby. A beautiful young woman leaned over the cute girl, the woman's catgirl costume clinging to every curve, as she kissed the girl's cheek. A graceful hand lifted the hair from the back of the girl's neck so the catgirl could nibble at it teasingly.  
  
The cute girl noticed that Utena was staring at her and smiled weakly. "H.. H.. Hi." she gasped out as the catgirl reached around her. "I'm Miyuki-chan." the flushed girl said quietly. "Don't worry," she said, as she was slapping at the very aggressive catgirl's groping hands, who only smiled at her seductively, "they're just figments of my imagination."  
  
"They?" Utena echoed quietly,and looked around. In the back of the room, a group of girls dressed in rabbit, church mouse, field mouse outfits, and top hat and tails were drinking tea with Nanami's cronies while a tall woman with a spiked, leather costume was looking over Wakaba like she wanted to eat her up. Wakaba didn't look like she'd mind terribly, either. Utena sweatdropped and tried to go back to work.  
  
"Ayeka!" Utena heard someone say in whining tones from the other side of the small classroom, "I'm bored!" A contrary looking young woman with long, grey blue hair was floating in mid-air, sitting crosslegged, beside the chair of a girl with equally long purple hair. She looked like she was getting a bit irritable herself.  
  
"Ryouko! I'm trying to concentrate! Anyways, I'm sure that lowly space pirate trash like yourself couldn't possibly apreciate the subtlety of this class anyway." Ayeka answered her in haughty tones.  
  
Actually, it's pretty boring, a smiling Utena thought, as she continued to watch them argue along with most of the class. This was way more entertaining than the last few kendo tournaments had been.  
  
"Well excuse me princess! I didn't ask to be dragged along with you on this little excursion, because you couldn't find a willing man to go with you!" Ryouko snapped back in waspish tones.  
  
"I don't have to take that! Not from someone like you!" a angry Ayeka said, standing up with her fists clenched as she glared over at Ryouko as lightning like energies began arcing around her slim form.  
  
"Oh no? Go ahead and try to stop me, if you can, little princess." Ryouko answered in throaty tones, as a sinister red glow formed around both her hands. Ayeka growled furiously and jumped her,so that in moments the two young women were rolling on the floor, tearing at each other's hair and clothes. Desks and chairs were knocked aside as the ocassional energy bolt went flying around the room. Suddenly, the whole tone of the battle seemed to change as the two seperated for a moment.  
  
Ayeka's robe was pulled askew, bearing one rounded shoulder, and Ryouko's top was partially torn open to reveal the curve of a breast. They both struggled to regain their breaths as they gazed at each other with a frightening degree of intensely. Ryouko suddenly grasped Ayeka's shoulders and pulled her into a fierce kiss, to the cheers of the surrounding students. They stayed lip locked for several minutes.  
  
Noticing that they have an audience, Ryouko pulls Ayeka closer, and teleports them both away. The teacher stands dazed, swaying back and forth at the front of the class, his hair and clothing smoking slightly from a stray energy bolt.  
  
"Class dismissed." he says, blinks a few times and then promptly topples over with a loud and resounding thump.  
  
Appearing this Episode: Utena, Wakaba, and Nanami from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Miyuki-chan, the Cheshire Cat, Mad Tea Party, and the Red Queen are all from Miyuki-chan in Wonderland. Finally, Ryouko and Ayeka are from Tenchi Muyo! 


	3. Three!

A new club at Ohtori...  
  
A large, brightly colored banner was clearly visible over the new club's expertly designed booth. It read "Ohtori Yuri and Yaoi Club", and was, not surprisingly for Ohtori, surrounded by a massive crowd of students. Asirugawa Juri and her secretary, Takatsuki Shiori, were both frankly beginning to look more than a bit stressed as they tried to sign up the mob.  
  
Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Quatre Rebaba Winner all happily took their membership cards, and the next pair moved up the line. "Hiii!" Mihoshi said in her extremely kawaii tones as she dragged a kicking and screaming Kiyone right behind her. "We'd like to sign up, please," she said in her kawaii way.  
  
"Aren't you two on the teaching staff?" Juri asked them with a single eyebrow raised, as she was much too cool to actually sweatdrop. Mihoshi suddenly looks like she'll start crying. "Not that that's a problem," Juri says to her quickly, and she and Shiori rapidly hand each of them their new membership cards. She didn't want a repeat of the "Usagi" incident. They were both still trying to dry out their clothes!  
  
The crowd parted as two beautiful, almost regal seeming young women make their way through the teeming crowd. "We'd like to sign up," Dorothy Catalonia said, Releena Peacecraft at her side. Heero Yui turned back from walking away, and for just a moment, something like pain flashes in his eyes.  
  
Duo Maxwell pulls at his arm, pouting kawaiily. "Come on Heero, don't waste time, it's your turn to be the love-monkey tonight!" Absolute dead silence. Almost everybody sweatdrops and Heero blushes, as the two leave, quickly.  
  
A quiet and frighteningly cold voice cut through the nearly out of control crowd's increasing level of volume: "What, exactly, is going on here?" Major Motoko Kusanagi in her skintight, pseudo-military uniform scanned the large crowd and the booth, assesing the situation almost instantly.  
  
Juri looked at her with a slightly awed expression, large, throbbing hearts in her eyes. "Sorry, we're just doing our club sign-up, and we got a much larger response than we expected." Juri said apologeticly.  
  
The Major smiled slightly at them. "It's certaily understandable. I'm sure any club with you as a member would be swamped." she said charmingly to Juri. She turned back to the crowd and yelled, "Hey, you, and you beside him!" Toya and Yuki walk over, smiling and carrying their newly issued membership cards. "You're now part of the official crowd control. Lets try to get everybody lined up and keep them there." She and the two young men start to move off, then she stops. "Oh, and please sign me up, too."  
  
Juri sighs happily at that and Shiori glares with jealously. As the Major leans over the table to take her membership card, she softly says to Shiori alone, "I do threesomes as well." Leaving the two fiercely blushing girls sitting there behind her, she moves off to help Toya and Yuki with the crowd.  
  
After they finished signing up Urd and Mara, Rally Vincent and Misty Brown, and Sakura and Tomoyo, Shiori very happily said, "Whew, our relief's here," as she saw Haruka and Michiru walking up. Just as they took the seats, Miyuki-chan turned up, with all the various figments of her imagination close behind.  
  
"OK," Haruka said, running through the checklist "the cards are for: the Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, Red Queen, Field Mouse, Church Mouse, March Hare, Miss Door, and, of course, Miyuki-chan." Michiru calmly handed the cards out, still fending off the Red Queen's advances quite handily while doing so.  
  
A very cute blond haired girl made her way up the line, even as she looked around her for someone. "A-ko-chan!" C-ko finally yelled out loudly. Suddenly, a red haired girl in traditional girl's uniform plummeted from the sky, pursued by a blue haired girl dressed in a suit of high-tech battle armor.  
  
"We'd like to sign up." C-ko said to them in her normally happy tones.  
  
Haruka and Michiru sweatdrop....  
  
Appearing this Episode: Asirugawa Juri and Takatsuki Shiori are from Utena. Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy and Releena are from Gundam Wing. Mihoshi and Kiyone are from Tenchi Muyo. Major Motoko Kusanagi is from Ghost in the Shell. Sakura, Tomoyo, Toya and Yuki are from Cardcaptor Sakura. Urd and Mara are from Oh My Goddess. Rally and Misty are from Gunsmith Cats. Haruka and Michiru are from Sailor Moon. Miyuki-chan and the various figments of her imagination are from Miyuki-chan in Wonderland. And finally, A-ko, B-ko and C-ko are from Project A-ko. 


	4. Four!

A Relaxing Drive...  
  
Akio relaxed, leaning back in the driver's seat and smiled to himself happily as he cruised away from the bustling Ohtori Academy. "Nothing like a long drive to clear the mind of any of it's troubles," he thought. As he reached the edge of the official school grounds, he suddenly slammed to a stop and stared, disbelievingly. There was a newly erected roadblock, manned by two very luscious blondes,and a darker haired woman! All three were in pseudo-military costumes and perched on what looked like a mini tank!  
  
His good mood having suddenly and completely evaporated, Akio roughly rolled his driver's side window down and stuck his head out. "What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted angrily at them.  
  
The dark haired woman gestured to one of the tall blondes, who climbed up on and then into the tank, morphing into a SD version of herself to fit. The brown haired girl then turned to Akio with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
"Hi there!" she said in cheery tones. "My name is Leona Qzaki, and I'm one of the new truant officers for Ohtori academy! When someone" (cut to the image of a gleefully smiling Touga) "mentioned a student regularly leaving classes to drive around the area, I thought it would be a good start to my new duties here." Leona seemed to get much more serious as she added. "Now, return to school, or suffer the consequences."  
  
"Don't you know who you're talking to..." Akio started to say, when suddenly , BOOM, a tank shell whizzed straight through his windshield and right by his head! He turned around, very, very slowly, and surveyed the horrifying damage to his beautiful looking car, a massive sweatdrop on his head.  
  
"Boss, can I shoot him now? Please?" a voice from within the tank asked eagerly.  
  
"No, Anna." Leona shouted down into the tank. "First, we have to see if the warning shot actually worked. Then, you can shoot him." Leona looked up and smiled sweetly at Akio. He saw the look on her face and made a quick decision.  
  
In a moment, Akio had quickly reversed the car, and sped back to the academy. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out.  
  
Appearing this Episode: Akio Ohtori and Touga Kiryuu are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Anna Puma, Uni Puma amd Leona Ozaki are all from Dominion Tank Police: Conflict. 


	5. Five!

Meeting trouble before trouble finds you...  
  
Akio looked like he had a truly massive headache as he surveyed the group of powerful young women Anthy had gathered for the meeting. And with what seemed like suspicious quickness to him.  
  
"All right, and then what happened?" Akio snapped at them irritably. "After your group had that oh-so bright idea, of course." he continued with much sarcasm.  
  
Lina Inverse flushed a bit a his tone, then continued "Well, the spell linking all the realities seemed to work, it should have allowed easy travel between the separate worlds, but then suddenly we all found ourselves here." Lina shrugged, eloquently expressing her helplessness.  
  
Lina, Belldandy, Urd, Mara, Skuld, Washu, Ryoko, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto, Rei Ayanami and Naga the White Serpent all stood around looking vaguely uncomfortable, like a band of students called up before the teacher.  
  
"We're still trying to figure out what may have caused the spell to fail, and us all to come here..." Lina trailed off as she saw Akio's very pained expression.  
  
"And how long will it take you to FIX this?" he asked wearily, rubbing his forehead where his veins formed a throbbing 'x'.  
  
They looked at each other a moment, then quickly gathered into a huddle and confered quietly. Turning back to Akio, Lina simply said "We don't know."  
  
Anthy handed Akio a couple of aspirin, which he then gulped down dry. She stepped down and went over to the group, where they began to discuss the situation and how to go about starting to fix it, even as Akio went to go have a little lay down.  
  
Appearing in this Episode: Akio and Anthy are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Linna Inverse and Haga the White Serpent are from Slayers. Urd, Mara and Skuld are from Oh My Goddess. Washu and Ryoko are from Tenchi Muyo. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto are from Sailor Moon. And Finally, Rei Aranami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. 


	6. Just Communication

Just Communication...  
  
Treise Khushrenada looked around the totally quiet command center with an very irritated expression on his quite handsome face. A soft beeping from a nearby monitor interrupted his brooding thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Treise," Lady Une's soft voice came over the office communication system. "You have a call from... him."  
  
The screen lit up and Miliardo Peacecraft's scowling face appeared on the screen. "You can't find them either?" he bluntly asked.  
  
"No, I haven't" Treise said to him glumly in reply. "All five of the gundams, Releena, Dorothy and Noin are all still missing, after they went to check out that odd disturbance in a remote region in Japan."  
  
Miliardo grimaces as he says, "The White Fang figures they've gone to ground, and are readying a devastating assault on them."  
  
Treise snorted in disbelief, then nodded as he said, "The Earth forces are getting jumpier and jumpier, waiting for the inevitable attack."  
  
Miliardo nodded firmly. "Lets go out there ourselves," he suggested, "and find out what really happened to them." Treise looked at him thoughtfully a moment, then he reluctantly nodded his agreement.  
  
A nearby voice told Treise "I'm coming too." Lady Une walked in, flightsuit ready. "Mr. Treise, your Tallgeese II is ready to go. I've also prepared the Wing Gundam for myself." She looks with clear destain at the former Zechs Merquise. "I'm sure the Epyon is fueled and ready for launch?"  
  
"Miliardo Peacecraft can't officially go," Miliardo said with a grin, "but Zechs Merquise will meet you above Japan." Treise laughed softly, nodding.  
  
Treise gave Une a odd look. "Have you been monitoring my communications, again?" he asked her thoughtfully. Une just smiled mysteriously and didn't answer.  
  
A few hours later, Treise was smiling as he met the Epyon in low orbit. The Tallgeese II and Lady Une in the Wing Gundam hovered beside it, then together they descended. Down, diving through layers of clouds and over rough terrain, until the Ohtori region appeared on the horizon. Treise frowned, seeing a small figure in the distance.  
  
Treise magnified the image, then asked "Zechs, Une, is that the Wing Zero over there?"  
  
"Certainly looks like it." Zechs said calmly.  
  
"I'm attempting communications on the standard frequencies, but nothing's getting through," Lady Une crisply reported. They soared nearer, and noticed the gundam frantically signaling with it's arms.  
  
"He probably needs our help," Treise said smugly. They went down lower, and the gundam's arms signaled to them harder. Suddenly, they hit massive turbulence, and the radio suddenly kicked in.  
  
"You idiots! Stay away, stay back... oh damn. It's too late." Heero said, as his angry face appeared on their video screens. "Try to leave, quickly! Go back the way you came!" Heero asked. Zechs turned his gundam and drove back, only to hit a invisible barrier. He backed up and tried again, coming to another dead stop.  
  
"You can get in, but you can't get out," Zechs said softly. Then he began to swear. The three brought their mobile suits down by Wing Zero.  
  
"Who's in charge here?" Treise asked Heero a few moments later, standing with Une and Zechs at the feet of his mobile suit.  
  
"I'd guess Akio Ohtori," Heero said thoughtfully. "Last time I checked, he was over that way." Treise, Zechs and Lady Une set off. The campus was jammed with people, of all shapes and sizes. As they moved deeper, they noticed more and more damaged buildings, until they came to a fallen robot, and a handsome young man staring at it mournfully.  
  
"Good day, sir," Lady Une said cautiously. "Are you Akio Ohtori?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," Akio said simply. He looked Treise and Zechs over thoughtfully, then smiled broadly. "I have a very important question for you!"  
  
Both Zechs and Treise blinked a bit with surprise. "What question?" Zechs asked him cautiously.  
  
"Do you like Cognac?" Both Zechs and Treise stammered out their affirmatives. "Good, lets go get drunk," Akio said simply, putting an arm over each of their shoulders. Ignoring any protests, he led them away.  
  
Lady Une sweatdropped, and shook her head. A short, but determined search later, and she was directed to the Campus Security office and Lt. Noin. "Lt., report!" Une barked, entering. Noin gave her an amused, steady glance.  
  
"Aren't you a bit out of your jurisdiction?" Noin asked her with a sweet smile. She stretched, catlike, and smoothly got out of her chair to guide Une to a seat. "How are you, Lady?" Noin asked charmingly.  
  
"Ah, fine," Une answered, surprised. "What's going on here, anyway?" she asked plaintively. Noin laughed softly. She sat by Une, stretching her legs out, letting Une see her gracefulness.  
  
"This place is a mix of many separate worlds, or realities. Quatre gave me a long winded explanation that gave me a headache, but until they're separated, we can't leave." Noin smiled comfortingly at Une, putting her hand on hers and patting it softly. "It's a nice place, though, even if it's a bit crazy."  
  
Lady Une blushed, looking over at Noin.  
  
Noin smiled warmly, and brought her chair nearer Une's. "Have I ever told you how lovely you are?" Noin asked.  
  
"No..." Une whispered. Noin leaned over, and ever so gently kissed Une. "Where did that come from?" Une asked, sounding not at all displeased.  
  
Noin kissed her again, gently. "I was your subordinate," Noin whispered, "it wouldn't have been appropriate. But that didn't stop me from thinking about it."  
  
"What about Zechs?" Une managed to gasp, as Noin began nibbling Une's neck.  
  
Noin leaned back a moment, smiling broadly. "We're each others protection. He lets me chase after my girls, while he persues his boys," she laughed. Une smiled back, and Noin drew her into another kiss.  
  
Appearing this Episode: Treise, Lady Une, Miliardo/Zechs, Heero and Noin are all from Gundam Wing. Akio is from Revolutionary Girl Utena. 


	7. Campus Security Office!

Back at the campus security office...  
  
Lt. Lucrezia Noin gave a small smile as Sgt. Leona Ozaki and her ever present two catgirl escort walked into the room. The office the school had quickly issued them was small, a former classroom converted with a few desks, filing cabinets and computer terminals. One or two forlorn looking plants tried their best to give some atmosphere, but failed miserably.  
  
"Hi," she said, waving to them casually from her seat behind her desk, "did you three get the truant?"  
  
Leona smiles back and nods happily. "He ran back to Ohtori so fast, it was absolutely beautiful." she said.  
  
Natsumi and Miyuki from the traffic patrol scowled and complained loudly "I was hoping we could get him!"  
  
"I still wanted to shoot at him again," Anna sighed to herself mournfully as she pouted at Leona cutely.  
  
Noin sweatdropped a bit at that. Leona walked over and began to stroke the pretty catgirl's back, generating a soft purr and calming Anna down. Uni, not wanting to be left out, snuggled in to Leona for some stroking too.  
  
It took a lot of effort for Noin not to chuckle at the sight of the short but cute brunette petting the two amazonian blond girls. "So," Noin asked smiling widely, "how's the housing situation going?"  
  
Leona blushed brightly at the touchy subject. "Ah, well, with so few rooms available, we're all still sharing one dorm room." She looked up to see Noin's even broader grin. "Hentai," Leona said in a half hearted way. Noin just laughed.  
  
"Doesn't that room only have one bed?" Noin asked her innocently. Leona didn't answer, but just blushed harder.  
  
Major Motoko Kusanagi walked in, smiling in a very self satisfied looking way. Her normally starched uniform, while very clean, looked a little bit rumpled, as if it had been quickly pulled off then put back on.  
  
"What was that disturbance about?" Noin asked her curiously. The Major had certainly been gone a long time, whatever it was!  
  
The Major shruged. "Just the club sign-ups." With a very relaxed and deeply contented expression, she sat down at the office's computer terminal. "It was a very..." she smiled broadly, "rewarding assignment."  
  
Appearing in this Episode: Lt. Noin is from Gundam Wing. Leona, Anna and Uni are from Dominion Tank Police: Conflict. Natsumi and Miyuki are from You're Under Arrest. And finally, Major Motoko Kusanagi is from Ghost in the Shell. 


	8. Housing Situations

Housing Situations...  
  
Utena and Anthy both loudly sighed with relief as they made their weary way back to the East Dorm. With all the crazyness that had been going on today, Utena was looking forward to the peace and quiet of the nearly empty building.  
  
As they were about to open the front door they were jostled aside by a younger, red haired girl who was carrying an odd baton. "Get back here!" she yelled, chasing a small, brightly glowing object as it bounced up the stairs and into the dorm.  
  
"Excuse us!" the dark haired girl following the redhead said to them sweetly, keeping her portable video camera trained on the other girl's every move as she went inside.  
  
Utena waited a moment and then slowly and very cautiously opened the front door. In the front enterance, the redhead yelled out "Shining Thing! Return to your power confined! Shining Card!" and bopped the small, brightly glowing object with her baton's pointed tip. It glowed even brighter for a moment, and then it transformed, falling into her hands as a small but beautifully decorated card.  
  
"That was a great capture, Sakura! And I got every moment of it all on tape." the dark haired girl said happily.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "That's good, Tomoyo." she said, and then she noticed the odd stares Utena and Anthy were giving them. "Uhm, I think we'll go to our room now," Sakura said, grabbing Tomoyo's hand and quickly racing upstairs.  
  
Following the two of them up at a more reasonable pace, Utena and Anthy quickly noticed that there were name plates on almost every room, and most occupied in pairs. One even had three names: Leona, Anna and Uni. "Isn't there only a single bed in there?" A frowning Utena questioned aloud.  
  
There was a very long line-up at the bathroom, and several of the people were seriously threatening Minako's life if she didn't vacate the room, pronto. Juri's two new friends Haruka and Michiru wandered by them holding hands and smiling at each other before quickly retreating to their room, locking the door behind them.  
  
"Isn't that a single, too?" Utena asked Anthy, even as a soft "squeak- squeak" noise could be heard from within. Utena blushed and moved on quickly, not even waiting for Anthy to answer. "Never mind," Utena said quietly.  
  
Asuka Langley stalked past them and down the hallway, saw the massive line-up for the bathroom, and loudly growled "Damn it!" She quickly turned, and strode back down the hallway towards her room. Before she reached it, the door opened and a white haired girl stuck her head out, smiling at her.  
  
"Is there still a line up?" Rei Ayanami asked her mildly. Her red eyes took one look at Asuka's expression and she sighed softly. "Of course."  
  
Rei stepped out of the room and Utena gasped softly. Rei was wearing a skintight white and blue high-tech bodysuit that looked like it had been airbrushed onto her body, leaving very little to the imagination. "Come with me," she said shortly to Asuka. Drawing lustful stares from almost everyone, she reached the bathroom line and took on a supplicating pose, her hands clasped in front of her body. Coincidentally, or maybe not, it also pushed her breasts together and emphasized her cleavage.  
  
"My friend REALLY needs to use the bathroom," Rei said to the group in kawaii tones, batting her eyes cutely as she looked up at them. Makoto's eyes widened, Usagi and Ami blushed, and Rei Hino looked like she was really enjoying the show. Usagi was quickly ordered to go in and get Minako out of there, on the condition that Rei Ayanami had to remain out there to keep them all company.  
  
Asuka all but ran inside, used the bathroom as quickly as possible, and then she nearly had to drag Rei Ayanami away from the growing crowd of admirers. "I have never been so embarrassed!" Asuka said, blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rei Ayanami said to her softly. She smiled sweetly up at Asuka. "I guess you could always spank me for being bad," she added in very sultry tones. Asuka blushed even brighter as she drew the broadly smiling Rei into their room.  
  
Appearing in this Episode: Utena and Anthy are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Sakura and Tomoyo are from Cardcaptor Sakura. Haruka, Michiru, Usagi, Rei Hino, Makoto, Minako and Ami are from Sailor Moon. And finally, Rei Ayanami and Asuka are from Neon Geesis Evangelion. 


	9. Ohtori Motor and Mecha!

The Ohtori Motor and Mecha Club...  
  
Keichii nodded firmly as he addressed the assembled members. "OK, we really have to make a spash and get this club some major recognition in Ohtori, or else we won't get enough members and loose our meeting room! To do that, we need a really spectacular first project. Do you have any suggestions ?"  
  
Washu got a frighteningly manic expression on her face, Skuld and Megumi quickly huddled to confer, Mackie Stingray just grinned widely, Noa Isumi laughed, Shinji Ikari looked thoughtful, Duo started waving his hand wildly and Miki had a "What have I gotten myself into?" look on his handsome face.  
  
Keichii smiled comfortingly at Miki, their newest and likely most reluctant club member. "Don't worry, they settle down after a while." he tried to reassure Miki cheerfully. All the unattached girls looked at poor Miki with hearts in their eyes.  
  
"I hope so!" Miki answered, sweatdropping. Seeing an opportunity, several of the ladies of the club instantly gathered to offer "comfort" to Miki. He got a even more worried look on his face, if that's even possible. He managed to slip free of Noa, Megumi, Skuld and Washu by using one of the oldest tricks in the book: He pointed out the window and said "What's that?!" They looked, he fled.  
  
After a bit of heated debate, an project idea was decided on: to build the Akio-Mecha! A perfect mechanical replica of the chairman! Nobody knew where the idea came from, but it just seemed so appropriate, somehow.  
  
Appearing in this Episode: Keichii, Skuld and Megumi are from Oh My Goddess. Washu is from Tenchi Muyo. Mackie Stingray is from Bubblegum Crisis. Noa Izumi is from Patlabor. Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Duo Maxwell is from Gundam Wing. And finally, Miki is from Revolutionary Girl Utena. 


	10. Heroes!

We can be heroes...  
  
The Five Power Rangers teleported in front of the fearsome creature, stopped and posed their mightiest. The monster gaze them a calm gaze, and fired once. Five sets of color coded books flopped over, smoking.  
  
"Would anyone else like to fill their shoes?" the monster growled softly. A few moments later, it's question was answered.  
  
Sailor Moon tripped, fell on her butt and began to cry, very loudly. Sailor Mars growled out "You're embarrassing us." Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus all looked like they wanted to be elsewhere.  
  
"But Mars, it's mean!" Sailor Moon whined, pointing at the monster. All the scouts sighed. Sailor Saturn and Chibi-Moon had found their friends Sakura and Tomoyo in the crowd and were having an enjoyable conversation, pointedly ignoring the battle. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto hadn't made their enterance yet.  
  
Utena was sitting on a bench and watching the show, when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder. "Excuse me," the pretty young girl asked in worried tones, "would you say that thing over there is a devil?"  
  
Utena blinked at the oddly dressed young woman beside her. Why does she have a yin and yang symbol on her chest, she wondered. "Ah, no, I think it's one of Sailor Moon's typically lame-ass monsters."  
  
"Oh, good," Devil Hunter Yohko said happily, "then it's not my problem!" She plops down by Utena and produces a tub of popcorn out of thin air. "Would you like some?" she offered Utena cheerfully.  
  
Suddenly, the light seemed to fade, and a ringing voice came from the sudden pitch darkness. "The shadow of evil threatens the delicate flower!" the woman's voice boldly declared. Sailor Moon and the Scouts looked around, then up to a nearby building, and a silhouetted female figure standing heroically there. "But I will not let the flower fall!" She leaps down, her sword shining in front of her. "I, the masked maiden, Pollylina!"  
  
"That speech was almost as bad as one of Tuxedo Mask's." Sailor Uranus said to Sailor Neptune as the two of them emerged from the shadows. Neptune nodded, sweatdropping. Pluto just looked very amused.  
  
Yuna, in the nearby crowd, is seen bouncing up and down with joy. "It's Pollylina! She's really, really here! She's so incredibly cool! Hey, Pollylina!" she yells sweetly and waves, catching the masked figure's attention, "it's me, Yuna, you're biggest fan!"  
  
Pollylina sweatdrops.  
  
Before anyone can react, three armored figures dropped to the ground in front of them, posing expertly. The blue Knight Sabre pointed it's gun arm, the white readied it's arm-mounted blades, and the green extended long cutting cables. They wait a moment, as if they are expecting someone else.  
  
After a few minutes pass, one of them speaks up. "Where's Sabre Pink?" Sabre Blue finally asks the others in a resigned tone of voice, as if she's dreading hearing the answer. They look around a moment, then up to where a pink armored figure has somehow managed to tangle itself up in a dangling banner.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Sabre Pink yells down kawaiily, struggling to free herself and only getting more tangled.  
  
Sabre White managed to visibly sweatdrop, even in her armor. "Green, go get her down," she said in a pained tone of voice.  
  
Nearby, a figure dropped almost silently into the crowd from above and, generating a lot of reactions, began to quickly make her way to the front, and the monster. Juri, as soon as she spotted her, covered Miki's eyes with one hand. The costume did make sense, Juri mused as she stared at her, the mask did cover her face, the gloves prevented anyone from getting fingerprints, and the books looked comfortable and easy to move in. Not that anyone payed any atention, considering she wasn't wearing anything else.  
  
Kekko Kamen looked around the crowd curiously as she asked them, "What's everybody staring at?"  
  
While the various heroes were distracted, the monster clearly realized it was very badly outnumbered as well as outgunned, and therefore exercised the better part of valor. It ran away from them, very fast.  
  
"After it!" Sailor Mars yelled. A few moments later, and all the heroes stampeeded off in hot persuit!  
  
Appearing in this Episode: A readily disposable group of Power Rangers. Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn and Chibi-Moon. Yohko is from Devil hunter Yohko. Yuna and Pollylina are from Galaxy Frauline Yuna. The Knight Sabers are from Bubblegum Crisis. Juri, Miki and Utena are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. And finally, Kekko Kamen is from Kekko Kamen. 


	11. The Akio Mecha!

The Akio-Mecha Arises!  
  
Akio Ohtori looked up at the giant robot, and broke into a broad smile. "What does this thing do?" he asked in awed tones. The robot, as tall as any of the gundams, was dressed in Akio's uniform, and even looked a little bit like him.  
  
"It is intended to be a perfect visual replica of you, in tribute to your many sterling qualities, and Duo and Washu insisted on installing the two weapon systems." Miki explained quietly, resisting the urge to be sarcastic.  
  
"Weapon systems?" Akio softly echoed with an eyebrow raised and a oddly dangerous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Duo installed a, what did he call it, oh yes, a beam saber! Because of all the dueling we do at the academy, of course. And Washu installed something she insists on calling 'Akio's Rocket of Love'. We asked her to explain what it is, but she won't answer, she just cackles at us madly," Miki said with a shrug.  
  
Akio looks up at it with a very sinister smile, and Miki gets that sinking feeling yet again. "How do I pilot it?" Akio asked.  
  
With a 'follow me' gesture, Miki led him over to one of the Mecha's boots and activated a concealed switch, opening up a door leading to a hidden elevator. "This will take you up to the cockpit," Miki says, sweatdropping.  
  
Speaking softly, but getting louder, Akio exclaims:  
  
"If the chick does not crack it's shell,  
it will die without being born!  
We are the chick, the world is our egg,  
Crack the worlds shell! For the revolution of the world!"  
  
"I've always wanted to do that!" Akio finished cheerfully, as he rode the elevator up to the top. Taking the command chair, he looks around happily. "This is going to be fun." he said with a smile, and starts flipping switches.  
  
Miki watched the Akio-Mecha start to move with a sinking heart. The beam saber popped out of it's concealed arm mount, dropped into the mecha's hand, and ignited in a flare of white-hot energy. "Oh, hell." he said quietly in despairing tones. About a second later, the serious destruction of nearby buildings began.  
  
"Why in the world do - I- have to fight that damn thing, anyway?" Utena protested to her companions loudly, as she was running down the hallway and quickly pulling on a flight suit over her regular duelist's uniform. Strangly, the flightsuit was black with pink trim, just like her normal clothes. Heero Yui follows after her at a slightly slower pace, with the other gundam pilots trailing along right behind him.  
  
"The ongoing battle between you and Akio is a fundamental constant of this world! You must be the one to face him in combat, for it is your destiny here to do so!" Heero drops out of the pretentious speech for a moment and suddenly gets a very sour expression on his pretty boy face as he added, "Besides, if Duo hadn't been such a total dumbass and built a beam saber into that monstrosity, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry! Really I am! I'm just used to it, you know, when you build a really big mecha, you install some cool weapons systems to go with it!" Duo tried to protest his relative innocence. Quatre, Wu-fei and Trowa stopped, pulled him aside and then they started to beat the living crap out of him.  
  
"That is such a load of bullshit!" a irritable Utena shoots back at Heero.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you!" Heero grimaces and holds up his leg in a cast, hopping as he continues talking, "Look, Duo got a little rough last night, I can't pilot my gundam like this, and I don't trust any of these yahoos to do it!" Utena looks over at the four brawling Gundam pilots and even she has to admit, he has a point.  
  
They emerge into a giant airplane hanger, and Utena suddenly stops cold, as she looks up in awe at the Wing Zero Custom. It's twin angel wings and two beam ruifles were arrayed in all their beautiful but destructive glory.  
  
"Wow." Utena said to the others quietly. "I really get to pilot this?" she asked, turning to Heero with a broad smile.  
  
After a few minutes of hurried instruction, Utena grabbed the cable to pull herself up to the cockpit, when "Take my Revolution" suddenly starts playing. Utena stops the lift, the music stops too. "What in the world ?" Utena asked, surprised.  
  
Heero shuffled over. "Happens to me, too." He, somewhat awkwardly with his cast, climbs up and "Just Communication" starts to play. It stops when he comes down. Heero and Utena both look at each other and shrug.  
  
"You'll need this," Heero says, handing her a small, bright yellow manual.  
  
A few moments later, the Wing Zero cleared the hanger doors, clipping one of them badly on it's way out. Inside the cockpit, Utena flipped open her "Gundam Piloting for Dummies" book and checked to see what she'd done wrong, still smiling happily.  
  
Akio was also smiling happily as he swung the beam saber forcefully down on another badly designed building. He had already totaled several of the uglier buildings in and around Ohtori, and was actively looking for any other pieces of aesthetically-unappealing architecture to eliminate. He looked over at the bright red button on the control panel, and smiled. 'Why not try it,' he thought.  
  
He suddenly makes a odd gesture, as if he was in a bad live action mecha series. "Akio's Rocket of Love, Activate!" he yells dramatically, and hits the switch. Outside, everyone nearby watches in horror as the Akio- Mecha drops it's trousers and a pair of Akio-car print boxer shorts to fire off a proportionately large missile from around the groin area. Everybody sweatdrops. The robot then pulls it's pants up.  
  
"Mental note: never, ever use that weapons system again." a sweatdropping Akio said to himself very quietly. Suddenly from out of the sky, a shadow appeared over him, and he looked up to see what looked like an angel. The Wing Zero descended to the ground nearby, it's unfolded angel wings sweeping around it.  
  
"Akio, we don't have to do this," Utena said in reasonable tones over the radio. "Just disembark from the mecha and nobody gets hurt." she said simply.  
  
Akio answered by quickly charging her, firing up his beam saber. He swung wildly, the Wing Zero gracefully dodged, and then she smoothly struck once with her own weapon. The Akio-Mecha stood still a moment while the Wing Zero moved away, as if it was frozen in surprise, then, with a noisy grinding of metal on metal, the top half of the machine slowly slid off the body and hit the ground.  
  
"Come back here," Akio yelled over the radio to Utena, "it's just a flesh wound! I can still fight, damn it!"  
  
Utena totally ignored him and brought the Wing Zero to a kneeling position, descending from the cockpit. "Wow, Utena-sama! That was so cool!" Wakaba said happily, bouncing up and down in joy. She looks over Utena's shoulder at the remnants of the Akio-Mecha. "Why don't you finish him off, though?" she asked.  
  
Utena just shrugged and smiled with unknowing charm over at Wakaba. "He's perfectly welcome to flail around there on the ground until he blows a gasket or his batteries finally run out. He can't really hurt anything."  
  
As they began to walk away, Akio kicked in the outside loudspeaker and began to yell at them loudly. "Get back over here, you coward! It's just a minor injury!" he bellowed.  
  
Utena shook her head mounfully and just kept on walking, ingnoring him. "Baka." she said quietly.  
  
Appearing in this Episode: Akio, Miki, Utena and Wakaba are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Washu is from Tenchi Muyo. And finally, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wu-fei and Trowa are from Gundam Wing. 


	12. The Troubled Hearts Club!

The Ohtori Troubled Hearts Club  
  
Tuxedo Kamen sighed mounfully, in a tragic hero sort of way. Tenchi just looked really depressed. Saionji only leaned on his bokken and cried brokenly. Touga Kiryuu took the podium and brought their first meeting to order.  
  
"Let's each first explain our particular romantic problems, shall we?" Touga said smiling. There were resigned nods from all around.  
  
Tenchi stands first. "I live in a house with," he stops and has to count them out on his fingers, twice, "seven females, and I've been totally unable to chose which one I am in love with." He then sighs sadly. "They've gotten tired of waiting for me to make up my mind and turned to each other." he finishes, and sits down.  
  
Ranma reaches over and gently pats Tenchi on the back before he stands up himself. "I feel for you, brother. My idiot of a father engaged me to several different girls for some of the stupidest reasons you could possibly imagine. To make matters worse, they're all matrial arts experts of one kind or another."  
  
Many noises of sympathy from the membership.  
  
Just then the auditorium door slams opens and an irritable looking Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo enter, looking as if they were searching for something. Ranma softly whispers "Oh, no." and dives out the nearest open window. The girls trampled several of the club members in their hot persuit of Ranma.  
  
After they were gone, and some of the damage to tables and chairs was repaired, Sonomi Daidouji got up and looked about the room with a very suspicious gaze. "Everything that's said in here stays in this room, right?" she asked them firmly. A few nods from the crowd. "I'm still in love with my highschool sweetheart, even after she married a man and passed away," she said with a sad little smile.  
  
Touga rises and smiles charmingly. "I used to fool around alot with the ladies, but it was only a meaningless kind of entertainment to me. However, the girl I'm truly in love with thnks I'm a total cad." shrugs and sits down.  
  
Cape swirling around him, Tuxedo Kamen takes his turn, "I'm in love with a girl who has seven best female friends who are all a little bit in love with her." He then sighs deeply. "It doesn't help that they're all terribly cooler than me as well!"  
  
Sylia Stingray goes next as she steps up and speaks cooly and firmly. "The woman I'm in love with is completely oblivious to me."  
  
Saionji simply stand up and wails "Anthy! I love you! And why won't you give me back the exchange diaries?!" sits back down and cries.  
  
Everybody sweatdrops.  
  
Appearing in this Episode: Tuxedo Kamen is from Sailor Moon. Tenchi is from Tenchi Muyo. Saionji and Touga Kiryuu are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo are from Ranma 1/2. Sonomi Daidouji is from Cardcaptor Sakura. And finally, Sylia Stingray is from Bubblegum Crisis. 


	13. The Coven of Light

The Coven of Light...  
  
Super Sailor Moon stood in the center of the room and held the brightly shining Silver Imerium Crystal over her head, letting it's pulsing white light fill the room. "Excuse me, but what is this supposed to do?" she asked quietly, looking around.  
  
Washu shrugged, busy. "Nothing. It just looks cool." she answered, as she and Skuld carefully tinkered with an unidentified machine. Sailor Moon faceplanted. Ryouko snickered loudly, getting a glare from Ayeka.  
  
"Don't tease the moon princess." Sailor Pluto said to them dryly, as she, Rei Ayanami, and Sailor Mercury conferred over a three dimentional image of Ohtori. It looked very messy. Asuka was sitting down nearby, waiting and looking bored.  
  
Ayeka nodded agreement. "You shouldn't laugh at other people's misfortunes," Ayeka said in haughty tones.  
  
"I didn't see you keeping a straight face," Ryouko answered with a smirking smile on her face. She lounged sexily against one of the work tables.  
  
"I did too!" Ayeka protested. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat. They turned to see Washu glaring at them and tapping her foot.  
  
"Why don't you two just skip the pointless fight, go find a room and then start with the make-out session?" Washu asked the two of them wearily. The two gapped at her in surprise. Washu smiles and taps at her temple. "Mind link, remember? I can see anything Ryouko sees, and feel anything she feels." She suddenly grins widely. "I must admit Ayeka, I never knew you were that flexible."  
  
Both girls blushed as Ryouko grabbed Ayeka and they disappeared.  
  
Lina Inverse leaned over to reach for something on the central work table, accidentally brushing one of Naga's very impressive looking breasts. "Oh-ho ho ho ho ho!" Naga the White Serpent laughed, her generously sized breasts bouncing up and down, "Watch the hands, my little former sidekick!"  
  
"If they," Lina said, looking down at them pointedly, "weren't always in the way, I wouldn't have that problem."  
  
"You never complained about that before," Naga said ,smiling at her seductively. Lina didn't answer, just blushed brightly.  
  
Belldandy looked over at Urd worriedly. "At the rate we're going, my dear Keichii will be trapped in this terrible place forever!"  
  
"And that's a problem?" Urd answered with a smile. "He's got a whole gang of people who are as into motors and machines as he is. If not more. Unless you're worried about some of the possible competition?"  
  
"I am not!" Belldandy quickly protested, a little too loudly. "Besides, there's more flirting going on around here than actual working." she complained, stamping her foot in irritation as she looked around.  
  
She turned back, only to see Mara pining Urd up against the wall, nibbling at her neck. "What was that?" Urd asked breathlessly, clearly distracted.  
  
"Never mind." Belldandy sighed.  
  
Appearing in this Episode: Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto are from Sailor Moon. Washu, Ryouko and Ayeka are from Tenchi Muyo. Belldandy, Mara, Skuld and Urd are from Oh My Goddess. Rei Ayanami and Asuka are from Neon Genesis Evangelion. And finally, Lina Inverse and Naga the White Serpent are from Slayers. 


	14. Everybody Hurts

The Coven of Light...  
  
Super Sailor Moon stood in the center of the room and held the brightly shining Silver Imerium Crystal over her head, letting it's pulsing white light fill the room. "Excuse me, but what is this supposed to do?" she asked quietly, looking around.  
  
Washu shrugged, busy. "Nothing. It just looks cool." she answered, as she and Skuld carefully tinkered with an unidentified machine. Sailor Moon faceplanted. Ryouko snickered loudly, getting a glare from Ayeka.  
  
"Don't tease the moon princess." Sailor Pluto said to them dryly, as she, Rei Ayanami, and Sailor Mercury conferred over a three dimentional image of Ohtori. It looked very messy. Asuka was sitting down nearby, waiting and looking bored.  
  
Ayeka nodded agreement. "You shouldn't laugh at other people's misfortunes," Ayeka said in haughty tones.  
  
"I didn't see you keeping a straight face," Ryouko answered with a smirking smile on her face. She lounged sexily against one of the work tables.  
  
"I did too!" Ayeka protested. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat. They turned to see Washu glaring at them and tapping her foot.  
  
"Why don't you two just skip the pointless fight, go find a room and then start with the make-out session?" Washu asked the two of them wearily. The two gapped at her in surprise. Washu smiles and taps at her temple. "Mind link, remember? I can see anything Ryouko sees, and feel anything she feels." She suddenly grins widely. "I must admit Ayeka, I never knew you were that flexible."  
  
Both girls blushed as Ryouko grabbed Ayeka and they disappeared.  
  
Lina Inverse leaned over to reach for something on the central work table, accidentally brushing one of Naga's very impressive looking breasts. "Oh-ho ho ho ho ho!" Naga the White Serpent laughed, her generously sized breasts bouncing up and down, "Watch the hands, my little former sidekick!"  
  
"If they," Lina said, looking down at them pointedly, "weren't always in the way, I wouldn't have that problem."  
  
"You never complained about that before," Naga said ,smiling at her seductively. Lina didn't answer, just blushed brightly.  
  
Belldandy looked over at Urd worriedly. "At the rate we're going, my dear Keichii will be trapped in this terrible place forever!"  
  
"And that's a problem?" Urd answered with a smile. "He's got a whole gang of people who are as into motors and machines as he is. If not more. Unless you're worried about some of the possible competition?"  
  
"I am not!" Belldandy quickly protested, a little too loudly. "Besides, there's more flirting going on around here than actual working." she complained, stamping her foot in irritation as she looked around.  
  
She turned back, only to see Mara pining Urd up against the wall, nibbling at her neck. "What was that?" Urd asked breathlessly, clearly distracted.  
  
"Never mind." Belldandy sighed.  
  
Appearing in this Episode: Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto are from Sailor Moon. Washu, Ryouko and Ayeka are from Tenchi Muyo. Belldandy, Mara, Skuld and Urd are from Oh My Goddess. Rei Ayanami and Asuka are from Neon Genesis Evangelion. And finally, Lina Inverse and Naga the White Serpent are from Slayers. 


	15. More Communication

More Communication, please...  
  
Excel knocked on the nurse's office door softly, and impatiently shifted back and forth as she waited.  
  
Wakaba popped open the door, looking very frighteningly genki, "Good morning!" The nurse's uniform she was wearing had been modified somewhat, very tight and clingly, with a very exposed clevage.  
  
Excel sweatdropped a bit. "Were you wearing that outfit the last time we were here?" she asked as she carried her burden inside, putting her down on the bed gently.  
  
"This is the new uniform approved by Akio-sama himself," Wakaba explained to them cheerfully. "Hyatt, again?" she asked, looking down at the dark hared girl on the bed. Hyatt's face was an odd blue color, matching her costume nicely.  
  
"Yeah," Excel said sadly, "and we were just about to have some HLS, too."  
  
"HLS?" Wakaba echoed questioningly.  
  
"Hot Lesbian Sex," Excel elaborated mournfully.  
  
Wakaba sweatdropped a bit, and decided she wasn't going to ask anything else.  
  
  
  
The silver armored figure leapt, blades extended, and was met in the air by a leather clad figure bearing a katana. Blades clashed, and they both returned to the earth. The woman slid a high tech pair of sunglasses up, revealing violet eyes.  
  
"Nicely done," Angela said with a little smile, "you are a worthy opponent." The android slid her blade home with a steely snap.  
  
Sylia Stingray slid her visor up, her silver hair framinng her expressive face. "Not bad at all," she said admiringly. "Want to try again?"  
  
Angela grinned ferally, "Why not."  
  
"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Haruka asked Linna quietly.  
  
"Who knows," Linna said with a sigh. She looked over at the girl thoughtfully, she was kind of cute, with long brown hair and a gentle voice. A bit odd, but nice. Lina asked her "How are you adapting to being around human beings, again?"  
  
"I'm more used to robots," Haruka admitted a bit shyly. She looked over at Angela, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.  
  
Linna's eyes widened, and a little smile appeared on her face. "Maybe Angela will get some ideas hanging around human beings," she suggested softly.  
  
Haruka blushed neon. "I.. how..." she stuttered.  
  
"It's all right," Lina said gently, putting her hand on Haruka's arm. "You may have noticed that two girl's together are pretty common around here."  
  
"That's not quite the problem," Haruka said, still blushing fiercely, "in this case it's girl and robot." She was a bit surprised at Linna's soft chuckle.  
  
Linna discretely pointed to where Nene and Mackie were laying in the grass together. "Girl and robot," she said with a little smile.  
  
Haruka looked at the two of them with an odd expression on her face. "I didn't realize," she said thoughtfully.  
  
Even as Angela fought Sylia, she kept an eye on Haruka. The girl had been surrounded by robots all her life, and she wanted to make sure she was all right.  
  
It had been strange, stepping out of their transport and discovering they were surrounded by humans. Spike and the others were overjoyed, but Haruka had almost been afraid, clinging to Angela's side. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, remembering how pleasant it had been holding Haruka safe with her arm across her shoulders.  
  
Haruka stood up to wave at her, so with a single leap she disengaged from Sylia. "Maybe another time," Angela nodded to Sylia, then she walked to Haruka's side.  
  
Linna watched the two walk away, the robot hovering protectively over the girl "Do you think they're a couple?"  
  
Sylia shrugged, "It's certainly possible." She looked over at Linna thoughtfully, "Why, were you interested in the girl, too?"  
  
Linna blushed under Sylia's teasing tone, "Sorry, she's way too young for me. Besides, I'm happily coupled, thank you."  
  
Sylia laughed, "You and Priss have fun tonight." She stripped off her hardsuit quite casually, before stretching out in her skin tight leotard, her long silvery hair flowing down her back. "Just keep the noise down," she added over her shoulder.  
  
A blushing Linna decided not to comment on that.  
  
  
  
Haruka and Angela stood in the doorway, looking around them in awe. The halls were almost completely filled with people of all shapes and sizes, and most of them dressed quite outrageously. Skin tight body suits, cute little sailor fukus, boys and girl's school uniforms and many other types of clothing were in evidence.  
  
"I guess we start looking for an empty room," Angela said softly.  
  
Haruka nodded a bit nervously, quietly asking "Could we share one?"  
  
Angela smiled down at her, sounding a bit relieved herself as she said, "Of course."  
  
A room along the outside wall was soon selected, and they both settled in for the night. Spike and the other two robots had chosen to stay outside with their vehicle, but Angela was determined to watch over Haruka.  
  
The single bed was too small for them both, so Angela took a guard position at the end of the bed, facing the door. Haruka changed into her night clothes and crawled beneath the covers, turning out the bedside lamp.  
  
All was silent for a moment, then Angela heard Haruka quietly ask her, "Can robots fall in love?"  
  
Angela's eyes widened beneath her visor. "Yes, I think so," she said quietly, "a fellow gladiator robot I knew, she fell in love with and fought for a young girl."  
  
"Did that bother you?" was asked hesitantly from the darkness.  
  
"I didn't understand it at first," Angela admitted softly, "but now I think I can understand her better."  
  
"Why is that?" her voice asked Angela quietly.  
  
"Because I find myself loving and fighting for someone as well, Haruka," Angela said after a moment of silence. "I fight for you," she started, but she couldn't finish what she wanted to say. The words just didn't seem to want to come out.  
  
Gentle fingers pushed up her visor, and Angela found herself looking into Haruka's eyes, glittering with tears. "I love you, Angela," Haruka said softly.  
  
A small smile gently stretched Angela's lips, "I love you, too." She reached out, and gently pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Appearing this Episode:Excel and Hyatt, Excel Saga! Wakaba, Revolutionary Girl Utena! Sylia and Linna, Bubblegum Crisis 2040! Finally, Angela and Haruka from Kurogane Communication! 


	16. Escaflowne

The Crossdimensional Adventures of...  
  
On Gaea: Vaun watched in awe as the wind whipped around Hitomi, her school girl's uniform rustling, and white, shining wings unfurled from her back. They stretched out to either side, there was a bright light, and she was gone.  
  
In a burst of light, feathers scattering in the breeze, Hitomi suddenly appeared in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked around dazedly, trying to see where she was, when she suddenly heard voices yelling, one especially loudly.  
  
"Help! Put me down! Watch those hands! Whaah!" Wakaba hollered, still being carried along by the Red Queen, Ms. Door, the Cheshire Cat, and the entire Mad Tea Party. Seeing them racing at a fair clip right at her, Hitomi executed a graceful swan dive out of the way. Right behind them a really cute girl in leather and waving a whip ran by chasing them. Hitomi watched them go right by, wide eyed.  
  
As they ran into the distance, Hitomi could faintly here the cute girl yelling "Stay still for your whipping of love!" She sighed and shook her head wearily.  
  
"What kind of crazy place is this?" Hitomi asked herself aloud. Another, out of breath figure staggered out of the observing crowd. Hitomi grabbed at the pink haired girl's arm and asked "Where am I?"  
  
Utena wheezed a bit, the exhausted girl trying to get her breath back. "Your... at... Ohtori... Academy." Utena finally gasped out. Hitomi frowned and let her go, watching her stagger off after the others.  
  
"Now what do I do?" Hitomi asked herself quietly.  
  
"You all right?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned her head to see a young woman with wavy short blue hair. Kozue smiled at her, and repeated softly "Are you all right?" a bit slower.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hitomi said, blushing brightly. "I'm just really confused," she confessed to the dark hared girl.  
  
"It's OK. Let me guess, you were originally on another world, you've mysteriously appeared here in this one, and you have absolutely no idea what's actually going on, right?" Kozue said with a cheery smile. Hitomi just nodded at her, shocked. "Join the club, almost everybody here has that problem."  
  
"Really?" Hitomi asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, in one day we tripled our population, at least. Nobody knows how it happened, or at least nobody's saying anything if they do know," Kozue said with a shrug. "Come on, I think there's still one or two rooms left in the East Dorm."  
  
Kozue lead Hitomi off, answering her questions and cheerfully talking as they went. Walking, they dodged various people, including deulists, several scantily clad ladies, and several aliens of one type or another.  
  
Hitomi stared at her wide eyed. "You're telling me the robot dropped it's pants and fired off a rocket from it's..."  
  
"Uh huh." Kozue said with a cheery nod. "That Gaea sounds incredible, though. That Alan sounds like a hottie!"  
  
Hitomi blushed brightly. "I more had eyes for Vaun," she admitted softly, looking over at the smiling girl.  
  
"You like the cute, troubled guys who have lots of issues, huh?" Kozue said with a small grin on her face. "Remind me to introduce you to my brother, Miki. He's practically filled with issues," she said with a laugh.  
  
Hitomi looked at her, a little surprised. "Uhm, well, thank you, I think," she replied, sweatdropping a bit.  
  
When they reached the dorm building itself, Kozue cautiously walked up the steps and then, leaning far backward, carefully opened the two main doors. "What did you do that for?" Hitomi asked her with a little frown. Suddenly, a small, golden brown furry creature zipped by at around nose level.  
  
"Coming through!" Keroberos loudly yelled at them. A shaken Hitomi watched him fly off, sweatdropping.  
  
"That's why," Kozue said with a grin. "Follow me, carefully," she urged.  
  
They began to make their way into the older building. The hallways were very packed, filled with young women and only one or two young men. Some were in school uniforms, but most were in outrageous outfits of one type or another.  
  
"Is it me," Hitomi said to Kozue slowly, "or is there a lot more girls than boys around here?" Hitomi gawked as Rei and Asuka walked by in their skintight Eva uniforms. Rei stopped to smile at Hitomi, and a scowling Asuka pulled her away.  
  
"We had that problem even before the population explosion," Kozue admitted. "But it's been much worse since it happened. Thankfully for my dating prospects, lots and lots of the new arrivals are lesbians."  
  
Hitomi sweatdropped, again. "Really?" she squeaked out.  
  
"Yeah, you should meet Sailor Moon and her harem," Kozue said smiling.  
  
Hitomi just shook her head. They went back to looking for a empty room, when Hitomi spotted one. "This one's empty!"  
  
"Not a good idea," Kozue said, shaking her head.  
  
"Why not?" Hitomi asked, frowning.  
  
Kozue points to the nametag on the next room:Haruka and Michiru. "I understand Michiru's a bit of a screamer," she explained.  
  
It took Hitomi a moment to get that, then she blushed brightly.  
  
Appearing this Episode: Vaun and Hitomi are from Escaflowne the Movie. Wakaba, Utena, Miki and Kozue are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Miyuki- chan and her friends are from Miyuki-chan in Wonderland. Keroberos is from Cardcaptor Sakura. Rei and Asuka are from Neon Genesis Evangelion. And finally, Sailor Moon, Haruka and Michiru are all from Sailor Moon. 


	17. You're Under Arrest

You're Under Arrest...  
  
Natsumi sat back in the passenger seat and looked with admiration over at her partner. Miyuki drove the police car with her particular grace and style, even through the mobbed streets of Ohtori academy.  
  
"This is one weird place, huh?" Natsumi commented, taking a careful drink of her coffee. It was strange, but she and Miyuki always seemed to have cups of coffee, even when they ordered tea. Must be one of those mysteries of policing, she mused.  
  
"Really interesting, though," Miyuki said smiling. "And we do get a variety of stuff to do," she added, thinking about the giant robot clean up they helped with.  
  
Before they can say anything more, a woman's screaming could be heard over the noise of the crowd! "Whaa! Help! Utena, save me! No, don't touch me there!" A short pause, and "Or there, either!"  
  
The Red Queen broke through the crown first, then Ms. Door, the Cheshire Cat, and the entire Mad Tea Party, all helping carry the loudly yelling Wakaba! Just behind them, the leather clad Miyuki-chan cracks her whip and keeps chasing. The two police officers watch them run by, sweatdropping.  
  
Utena staggers out of the crowd, soaked with sweat and totally exhausted. She slumps against the side of the police car, and barely manages to groan out at the two officers, "Can you help me catch them?"  
  
Miyuki pops the backdoor open even as Natsumi yells, "Get in!" They peeled off in hot persuit. "Hey, Miyuki?" Natsumi asked, as they chased the whole mad group, "Isn't that your cute little namesake over there, with the whip?"  
  
"Don't remind me," Miyuki said, sighing. "You know how many people have dropped off love leters at our room because of her?"  
  
Natsumi laughed, "I wouldn't mind."  
  
Miyuki tilted her head and looked over at her thoughtfuly. Before she could think of a coherent reply, Utena stuck her head up between the seats. "Personally, I really don't want to mess with the crazy leather lady. Why don't we just grab Wababa and leave them to their fun?" Utena suggested to them wearily.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Miyuki said with a nod.  
  
Natsumi held Utena's waist as they pulled up beside the madly running group and Utena carefully leaned over to try and grab on to Wakaba. Wakaba reached, clambered over Utena into the police car, and they carefully began to pull away. However, before they could complete their get away, Natsumi lost her grip on Utena!  
  
"Oh, hell." Natsumi cursed softly under her breath.  
  
"Whaa!" Utena loudly cried as she was carried off by the mob. "God must hate me! Oh, that tickles!"  
  
"Well, one out of two's not too bad," Natsumi sighed. Wakaba quickly stumbled off to change into dry underwear and rest, while Miyuki and Natsumi cruised off to the scenic rest area lookout over the town of Ohtori.  
  
Miyuki parked, seemingly nervous. She suddenly climbed out of the car and clambered up on the hood, sitting up there in the evening sunlight. She smiled a bit, as Natsumi climbed up beside her. "It's quite the view from here," Miyuki said to her nervously. Natsumi just smiled over at her fondly, and Miyuki worked to gathered up her courage as she began to say "Nastsumi, I... I mean, I..."  
  
Natsumi gently stopped Miyuki from saying anything more. "Miyuki, I'm in love with you," she said shyly.  
  
Miyuki's eyes widened, and then she smiled broadly. "Took you long enough to realise!" she cried, and hugged her. "I love you, too!"  
  
Natsumi sweatdropped.  
  
Appearing this Episode: Miyuki and Natsumi are from You're Under Arrest. Wakaba and Utena are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. And Finally, Miyuki- chan and friends are from Miyuki-chan in Wonderland. 


	18. Magic Knights Ohtori

Magic Knights Ohtori...  
  
Hikaru looked around the campus with a deeply confused expression on her cute face. "We're back in the real world, aren't we?" she turned and asked the other two girls plaintively, her short red hair blowing a bit in the breeze.  
  
Umi looked around as well, and Fuu nodded thoughtfully. "It certainly looks that way," Fuu conceded.  
  
"So why are we still in armor?" Hikaru asked looking down at her armored version of her school girl's uniform. "And just look!" Hikaru gestured dramatically, and with a swirl of red light, her sword appeared in her hand.  
  
A small crowd of Ohtori's residents, who were drawn in by the prospect of entertaining new arrivals, broke into a round of spontaneous applause! Hikaru looked about, blushing, then flourished her sword in the air.  
  
"Hikaru," Umi forcefully whispered to her, "stop playing with your sword in public!" Hikaru blushed a bit, and with another gesture returned the blade to the magic stone. The crowd made a disappointed noise, and dispersed.  
  
Before they could say anything else, they were interrupted by a woman yelling loudly! "Get your hands off of me! Put me down!" Utena yelled from the shoulders of the madly running group aproaching the Magic Knights. The Red Queen ignored her, as did the Mad Tea Party, Miss Door, and the Cheshire Cat as they were a little too busy running for their lives trying to get away from the whip cracking Miyuki-chan, who looked like she was gaining!  
  
"Stand still for your whipping of love!" the leather clad Miyuki-chan cried kawaiily! The mob sweatdropped and ran away even faster.  
  
The three watched the group run by, and sweatdropped as well. "Some of them, they look kind of familiar," Fuu said in thoughtful tones, "almost as if we were all created, or at least designed by, the same group of people..."  
  
Umi looked more nervous. "Don't say crazy things like that," she said softly. 'Still,' she thought, 'we do sort of look alike...' She shook her head. "So what do we do now?" Umi asked frowning.  
  
"Register for classes?" Fuu suggested reasonably.  
  
Umi sweatdropped, while Hikaru jumped up and down happily in her cat- girl mode. "I meant," Umi asked them in a very dangerous tone of voice, "what do we do about getting ourselves back home?" Hikaru and Fuu just looked at each other, then shrugged expressively. "Great," Umi sighed, "just great."  
  
Appearing this Episode: Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are from Magic Knight Rayearth. Utea is from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Miyuki-chan and friends are from Miyuki-chan in Wonderland. 


	19. Digimon, Biomerge

Digimon, biomerge...  
  
Rika and Renamon stood together, looking at the distortion in digital space swirling ahead of them. "Renamon," Rika asked her eagerly, "do you think it might be a way home?"  
  
"I don't know, Rika," Renamon said in her soft, but strong voice. "It may eventually become a portal, but for now..." she trailed off and looked over at Rika fondly. They had come alone to the digital world by an accident, a twist of fate, and Renamon cherished the time she had spent here with Rika, just the two of them. She almost didn't want it to end, but she knew Rika was missed by her friends and family.  
  
"Time to try something lame," Rika said with a small sigh. She pointed her digivice at the distortion and loudly cried out "Digi-port! Open!" Renamon gave her an really odd look, and Rika shrugged, "Hey, it worked in the TV series."  
  
The distortion field suddenly pulled in on itself, then rapidly widened, expanding outward until it revealed lush green fields just beyond it and a crowd of shocked looking people standing nearby! "It does seem to be a portal," Renamon murmured, and took a few steps forward only to stop there abruptly.  
  
"What's wrong, Renamon?" Rika asked her, body poised to move forward or back, depending on Renamon's next few words.  
  
"It doesn't feel quite right, not like it did when I was on Earth before. But I'm not sure..." Renamon said worriedly. She gazed over at Rika, the girl she loved, and wondered if it wasn't a selfish impulse that held her back. 'Here, we're all alone together. There, I must share her with others again,' Renamon thought sadly. She shook her head.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Rika asked her softly. She looked over at the tall fox woman admiringly, wishing she could bring herself to say to her what was in her heart. 'But what if she doesn't feel the same about me,' Rika fretted, 'I would hurt her and myself, too. No, it's best to be silent for now.'  
  
The strange portal began to slowly shrink, the view of the other world growing smaller and smaller. "Let's go," Renamon finally said to Rika firmly. "I'm not entirely sure about this, but we don't dare loose this chance to get you home!" She bounded over to Rika and held her in her arms before she took a flying leap through the portal!  
  
As soon as they passed through, it shut with a loud displacement of air right behind them. They hit the ground, Renamon rolling them both until they finally came to a stop. Rika reflexedly snuggled into Renamon's arms, knowing that as long as they were securely wrapped around her, she would be safe. Renamon uncurled finally, and gently helped Rika to her feet. They looked around in awe at the strange people walking by calmly, until a sweatdropping Rika finally said "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
  
"Toto?" a perplexed Renamon asked Rika, before taking a moment to look around her bemusedly. 'There were certainly a lot of very odd looking humans around here!' she thought with a bit of wonder.  
  
A group of pretty young women in sailor suits were fighting a wierd looking monster, even as the crowds completely ignored them. Two young girls walked by them dressed only in near skintight bodysuits, one dressed in red, the other in white, and snuggling together. Not too far away two young people wearing roses in their lapels were fighting a duel, though over what no one seemed quite sure.  
  
"Old joke," Rika explained. She looked around at the mob and noticed something really odd: they were completely ignoring Renamon along with all the other craziness going on. It was kind of cool, actually, but weird.  
  
A younger girl and her companion watched the two stand and gawk for a bit before taking pity on them and walking over. She smiled at the two of them and asked them cheerfully "Hello, did you just arrive here?" Behind her, the other girl had whipped out a video camera and was recording the first girl's every move.  
  
Rika watched the two girls and sweatdropped, while Renamon smiled at them tentatively, "Yes, we just got here. My name is Renamon, and this is Rika."  
  
"I'm Sakura," the young redhead said happily, "and this is Tomoyo. It's very nice to meet you! Come on, we'll help you find a room," Sakura said.  
  
"The fact I'm a giant fox doesn't bother you?" Renamon asked them, more than a bit stunned. Happy, but stunned.  
  
"I've seen odder, even before I came to Ohtori," Sakura said gently. Tomoyo chimed in her agreement without stopping filming.  
  
"So we're in a place called Ohtori?" Rika asked, and stood nervously by Renamon. She felt Renamon's hand take hers and instantly felt better.  
  
Sakura saw that and smiled a bit, even as she said, "Yes, it's called Ohtori Academy. It seems it was a fairly odd school to start with, and now it's somehow become mixed up with several other worlds!"  
  
"That would explain the distortion we saw," Rika said thoughtfully to Renamon. "This world and the digital one were connected, somehow."  
  
"Let me guess," Sakura said cheerfully, "you leapt through it and here you are, right?" At Renamon and Rika's nods, she shrugged and added "I thought the distortion was some kind of Clow Card until Tomoyo and I fell through it."  
  
"Very interesting," Renamon said softly. Sakura and Tomoyo led them to a large dorm building, a little run down looking but still kind of nice. Renamon looked up at it and asked them, "And this is?"  
  
"The East Dorm," Sakura explained. "A lot of the other-dimensional visitors are staying here, until we can get back home."  
  
The front doors opened and one girl stepped out, before stopping to call behind her "Yolie, we're going to be late!"  
  
Another girl quickly caught up to her and then took her arm possesively. "Kari, you know I'm always worth the wait," the girl called Yolie said to her suggestively. Kari blushed brightly at that remark.  
  
Watching them walk away, Rika said "Is it me, or do those two look strangely familiar?" Before anything more can be said, Gatomon and Hawkmon also speed out of the building after their partners!  
  
"Digimon?" Renamon said softly. "And their tamers..."  
  
"Yes," Tomoyo said cheerfully. She added, "You can talk to them later, though. We need to get you settled first!"  
  
"Definitely," Sakura agreed, and they led the wide eyed Rika and Renamon into the general chaos of the East Dorm. A lot of young men and women walked the hallways, most of them looking pretty odd. Strange costumes and hair colors were the rule, with only occasionally more traditional Japanese hair colors and uniforms.  
  
The sprites of the Light and Dark cards, snuggling sweetly in a corner, were noticed by their mistress, who quickly shooed them back into the Clow book.  
  
"Interesting place," Rika said softly, noticing all the female couples around them. Not to mention the male ones, as Heero and Duo walked by arm in arm.  
  
"Indeed," Renamon agreed levelly, having noticed much the same thing. She looked at Rika and wondered 'Dare I tell her? I don't want to drive her away from me.'  
  
Sakura led them to a unclaimed room, and then she made a soft sound of dismay. "I'm really sorry," she said kawaiily, fighting the urge to smile, "it seems there's only a single bed left! Would you two mind sharing a room?"  
  
Tomoyo was smiling as well, standing silently just behind Sakura. 'What are those two up to?' Rika wondered with a little frown. "It shouldn't be a problem, right, Renamon?" Rika asked her softly, blushing a bit.  
  
Renamon's tail whipped back and forth behind her, and she had a slight flush to her cheeks as well as she answered, "No, I guess not."  
  
"We'll leave you two to get settled in," Tomoyo said, taking Sakura's arm and leading her away. Once they were far enough away, Tomoyo softly whispered to her, "That was a nice thing you did, Sakura."  
  
Sakura blushed as Tomoyo leaned into her side, "It's obvious they care for each other, they just haven't admitted it."  
  
"Do you remember when we first admitted it, Sakura?" a smiling Tomoyo asked her in a sexy whisper.  
  
Sakura blushed brighter, "Yes."  
  
"Do you want to do it again?" Tomoyo asked impishly.  
  
Back at the dorm room, Rika sat on the desk chair while Renamon tried lying down on the mattress. She was almost too long for it, but with a bit of turning she just barely fit. "It seems to be comfortable enough," Renamon said nervously.  
  
"Maybe we should see how we both will fit," Rika said softly, and then she climbed on the bed beside Renamon, The fox woman's eyes widened as Rika lay beside her, her smaller body seemingly to fit with Renamon's on the bed.  
  
"Rika, I..." Renamon started, only to have Rika snuggle closer and completely derail her train of thought. The girl stroked her fur, up her arms, over her chest and up to her foxlike head. "What are you doing?" Renamon asked in a whisper.  
  
"Something I've wanted to do a long time," Rika said to her softly, and then she gently kissed Renamon.  
  
"I love you," Renamon said shyly, and kissed Rika again.  
  
"I love you too, you dope!" Rika laughed, and hugged Renamon fiercely.  
  
Appearing this Episode: Rika, Renamon, Kari, Yolie, Gatomon and Hawkmon are all from Digimon. Sakura, Light, Dark and Tomoyo are from Cardcaptor Sakura. Heero and Duo are from Gundam Wing. 


	20. Popularity

Popularity Blues  
  
Arisugawa Juri looked down at the papers in front of her, then around the student council, a very odd expression on her face. "What do you mean, I'm President of the Student Council? I wasn't even in the running this time," she asked.  
  
"It was a write-in, actually," Kaoru Miki explained to her calmly, "The shoujo-ai voters all seemed to have written in your name in the "Other" line."  
  
Juri transferred her glare from Miki to Kiryuu Touga, "You just had to get caught skimming funds for your girl groupies, didn't you?" She shook her head, "I'd still like to know how the student paper got those documents, though."  
  
Kiryuu Nanami smirked, and quietly drank her cup of tea.  
  
"Never mind," Juri sighed.  
  
Next morning, Juri tried to go to her classes just like everyday. Only, she noticed something kind odd was going on. The route she normally walked was literally lined with young ladies, all eagerly waiting for something.  
  
"Good morning, Juri-sama!" one girl shyly called out to her.  
  
Juri was a bit surprised, but she answered, "Good morning." The girl swooned, her friends barely catching her in time.  
  
Juri sweatdropped, and moved on as quickly as possible.  
  
Another girl stepped out of the crowd, standing in front of Juri with a fierce blush on her face. "Juri-sama..." she started, and then trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Juri asked her rather warily.  
  
From behind her back she produced a neatly wrapped lunch box. "Will you eat the lunch I made for you?" she asked Juri sweetly.  
  
A bit relieved, Juri reflexedly took it in her hand. "Thank you," she managed to reply. The girl blushed even brighter, before moving off.  
  
Another girl quickly stepped up to present Juri with "Meatballs," and then another, "Fried rice," and yet another, "Octopus," and in only a few moments a small pile of bento boxes had been gathered around her.  
  
Miki stopped beside her, looking over at her in mild surprise. "Sempai, what's going on?" he asked, picking up a lunch box that was resting on the top of her head.  
  
Juri sighed softy. "Shut up and help me carry these," she said grimly.  
  
Later that day, "Next!" she barked, defeating another fencer with ease.  
  
A soft series of feminine sighs filled the small room. Juri looked sideways, and noticed the fencing arena was packed with young women, all looking at her adoringly. Then the next opponent was in front of her, and she devoted her concentration to that.  
  
The matches were over, another series of victories, and Juri found herself mobbed once again. "Juri," one girl said sweetly, "would you like to use my towel?" Another girl held up a bottle, "Would you like some water?"  
  
Something pink fluttered out of the adoring crowd, landing right at Juri's feet. She picked it up, and with a fierce blush she realized they were someone's still warm panties!  
  
  
  
"So I need some help," Juri said with a sigh, recounting her tale of woe.  
  
Tenoh Haruka chuckled softly. "Juri, I know some people who'd love to be in your shoes right now," she said with a grin.  
  
"I'm not one of them," Juri shot back. "I don't want to be head of student council, I don't want piles of inedible lunches, and I really don't want young girls throwing their panties at me," she said, blushing fiercely.  
  
"Did you get her number?" Haruka asked curiously.  
  
"It was written on the panties," Juri answered her morosely.  
  
"That's one way to be memorable," Haruka smirked. Juri sighed again, and Haruka took a bit of pity on her, "Look, I'm sure it's just a passing phase. Once the girls get used to you being President your popularity should die down a bit."  
  
Juri put the bento she was sampling down, "Has your popularity ever died down?"  
  
Haruka sweatdropped a bit. "Good point," she admitted. 


	21. Slayers

Slayers: Try Anything Once...  
  
Lina Inverse's eyes widened as she saw the tall blonde politely making her way through the crowded path. Her aristocratic stance seemed to cause the crowd to give way for her, and in moments she was standing right in front of them.  
  
"Lina-sama," Filla said to her happily, "it's so good to see you!"  
  
Naga looked down at Lina with a frown, "Who's this, darling?" She glared at Fila, who responded with a frown of her own.  
  
Filla reached out to grasp Lina's arm. "What do you mean, she's my darling!" Filla protested to her angrily.  
  
Both beautiful young women glared at each other furiously, lightning seemingly flashing in the air between them. Naga raised her hands, ice swirling about them, while Filla glowed golden, and the silouette of a dragon appeared around her.  
  
"Oh, no," Lina softly whimpered, and dove down to the ground, out of the way...  
  
"Well, things just sort of went down hill from there," a slightly crispy looking Lina quietly finished her explaination, sitting outside the campus medical office where Filla and Naga were both being treated for their various injuries by the school's temporary nurse.  
  
Student Council member Arisugawa Juri looked down at her with a certain amount of sympathy. "Look I can certainly understand love triangles, I've been right in the middle of a few of them myself. But Lina, your two paramours destroyed two classrooms and the entire library wing! You've got to try and resolve this!" she said a bit desperately.  
  
The short redhead nodded mournfully. "I'll see what I can do," Lina sighed, rising to her feet. "See you," she waved over her shoulder before she took a deep breath and walked into the silent nurse's office.  
  
Naga the White Serpent lay on one bed, Filla on the other, both having a few bandages neatly placed over the worst of their various cuts and bruises. They were both obviously trying to ignore each other. Shinohara Wakaba stood in the middle, dressed up as a nurse, with the white uniform, cap and all the accessories.  
  
"Since when do you have any medical training?"a sweatdropping Lina asked the great genki one in surprise.  
  
"Nobody else wants the job," Wakaba said with a cute little shrug, "and I do look good dressed in the uniform. Well, I'll leave you alone now." She walked out of the office to find out what Juri thought of the nurse's uniform on her.  
  
"I'm really sorry," a blushing Lina started, looked at the both of them a bit guiltily. She turned to Filla, "Naga was my first lover, we adventured together for a while, but I lost touch with her a few years ago." She looked over at Naga, "Filla and I became involved when I and my companions adventured with her in the outer world."  
  
Filla looked over at Naga a bit ruefully, "It seems we both have some claim on her, then." She sighed, produced a fresh cup of tea from seemingly thin air and sipped at it, a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face.  
  
Naga nodded mournfully in agreement, then looked over at Lina consideringly. "What do you want to do now?" she asked her quietly.  
  
Lina found herself under both Naga's and Filla's piercing gazes. She sighed, "To be honest, I don't know what to do." She smiled at Naga, "I don't think I ever got over you, you know. But.." she gazed at Filla, "the dragon lady has a place in my heart too."  
  
Filla sipped dantily at her cup of tea. "I think I may have a solution to our little problem," she said with a sigh. She looked up to meet their enquiring gazes, "You're not going to like it, though. It's a ancient custom of my people that applies to situations like this," and with that she bent over to whisper in both of their ears.  
  
"No way," Lina whispered, her eyes growing wide.  
  
Naga nodded thoughtfully, "You know, it might just work." She gazed at Filla thoughtfully, adding "If we can manage to get along."  
  
Filla smiled a bit at Naga, "I think we'll manage."  
  
It only took a few days to make the necessary arrangements, as much of the school body were quite willing to pitch in. The clubs were also very helpful, especially the Yuri and Yaoi club. Finally, they were ready to get going.  
  
"By the ancient custom of the golden dragons," Filla officiated in her role as miko, "when two love one other, there are two options. The path of war, and the path of peace. Naga and I have chosen the path of peace."  
  
Naga stepped up beside her to loudly declare, "I hearby agree to share Lina Inverse with my co-wife, Filla."  
  
"And I, Filla, do also agree to share Lina Inverse with my co-wife, Naga the White Serpent," Filla declared confidently.  
  
"Don't I get any say in this?" a rather desperate sounding Lina pleaded, bound head to foot in strong ropes to keep her from objecting.  
  
"No," her two new co-wives said to her simultaniously.  
  
Appearing this Episode: Lina, Filla and Naga are from Slayers. Juri and Wakaba are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. 


	22. School Life

School Life  
  
"Utena no Baka!" Lum yelled, flying along behind Utena, who was running as quickly as she could. Lightning crackled around the flying girl, then discharged towards Utena.  
  
"What did she do, exactly?" Dita asked cheerfully.  
  
Benten shrugged eloquently, "I think she looked at Lum's new darling."  
  
"What, Kozue?" Dita said, surprised.  
  
"Lum!" Kozue ran past them towards the rapidly disappearing figures, "It was just a friendly hug, really!"  
  
Benten pushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed, "I'd better go after them."  
  
Dita waved bye cheerfully, then decided to go look for Mr. Alien again. Life had been rather interesting, since the Nirvana had arrived here. She didn't think this was Earth, exactly, but it was an interesting place.  
  
Renamon and Rika walked by and waved, and she waved back.  
  
There was such a variety of people here! Both males and females, and they all interacted together. Of course, some more oddly than others...  
  
Juri had a little storm cloud floating above her head, trying to ignore the herd of girl-groupies following behind her. "Would you just leave me alone" she cried.  
  
"She's so strong willed," one girl declared.  
  
The others all sighed happily.  
  
Dita made a note and moved on.  
  
"Look out!" a voice cried and she jumped back. A youma ran by her first, then right behind it came the Sailor Senshi, Knight Sabers, and various other costumed heroes.  
  
A masked woman dressed in mostly pink and white offered her a hand, "Are you all right?" The masked woman carried a rose in her other hand, and had a gentle smile.  
  
"I think so," Dita sighed, taking her hand. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I am the Masked Maiden," she said dramatically, "Pollylina!"  
  
Dita sweatdropped a bit, but still smiled. "Thank you," she said softly. Quietly, "Does this sort of thing happen around here often?"  
  
"Yes," Pollylina shrugged. Her eyes grew wide, "Oh goddess, she's here." She turned to flee, saying over her shoulder, "It was nice to meet you!"  
  
She was gone, then a pretty blonde arrives. "Pollylina," she yelled, waving her arms, "it's me, Yuna, your biggest fan!" Yuna ran after the rapidly fleeing woman.  
  
Not far away, Anthy knelt down behind a bush by Akane. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Anthy asked her worriedly.  
  
Utena ran by, Akane popped up and hit Lum with a giant mallet!  
  
"Only way you can get her attention," Akane said with some satisfaction.  
  
"Utena-sama!" Anthy hugged her happily, "I was so worried!" Her eyes suddenly glittered dangerously, "What was that I heard about your hugging Kozue?"  
  
"It was just a friendly hug, I swear," Utena protested.  
  
"I'll take her back to Kozue," Akane smiled, hefting the tiger stripped bikini garbed girl over her shoulder and walking off.  
  
"Well, never mind," Anthy suddenly became business like, "you've got a duel to fight." She whistled, and the Wing Zero Custom dropped out of the sky.  
  
"Where to?" Heero's voice came over the speakers.  
  
"The dueling Arena," Anthy yelled, leading a stunned Utena up onto the giant robot's hand, "and don't clip any buildings this time!"  
  
"Right," Heero yelled back, and they were off.  
  
A few moments later, and Anthy was tidying her rose bride dress up on the edge of the dueling platform. "Well, I guess we didn't need the science building, anyway," she muttered.  
  
The other duelist finished the walk up the stairs, stepping through the arch and looking around curiously. "Why don't they put in an elevator, anyway?" Angela asked curiously, Haruka following right behind her.  
  
"You're not a rose duelist," Utena looked at the android in surprise.  
  
"I beat up Saionji and took his ring," Angela shrugged. "I'll give it back once we're done," she explained cheerfully.  
  
Utena sweatdropped, even as Anthy put a rose in her pocket, then put another in Angela's pocket. "So why?" Utena started.  
  
"To see if you're as good as they say," Angela smiled, drawing her sword.  
  
Utena quickly drew the sword of Dios, and they charged!  
  
About twenty minutes later, and Haruka and Anthy were drinking tea, watching the fight go on. "Does this sort of thing happen to Utena often?"  
  
"Sadly, yes," Anthy sighed. From under her skirt she produced several manga. At Haruka's curious look she passed one over, "Megatokyo is pretty good."  
  
"Neat," Haruka happily began to read.  
  
Utena was wheezing softly, swaying a bit as she faced the cool android. "You.. want.. to.. give.. up?" she managed to get out.  
  
"I'm impressed," Angela admitted, smoothly sheathing her sword. "I can wear you down, but other than that I don't think I'll be able to beat you," she said admiringly.  
  
Utena sighed softly in relief, then promptly keeled over.  
  
"Utena-sama!" Anthy cried out in alarm, shaking her worriedly.  
  
"Is she dead," Haruka asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I just wish I was," Utena whimpered.  
  
Appearing this Episode: Utena, Anthy, Kozue, Juri and Saionji are from Revolutionary Girl Utena! Lum and Benten are from Those Obnoxious Aliens! Dita is from Vandread! Rika and Renamon are from Digimon Tamers. Sailor Senshi from Sailor Moon. Knight Sabers from Bubblegum Crisis. Yuna and Pollylina are from Galaxy Frauline Yuna. Akane is from Ranma 1/2. Heero is from Gundam Wing. Finally, Angela and Haruka are from Kurogane Communication.  
  
A cameo from my mostly ignored Lum/Utena fic! 


	23. Valentines Day

Valentine's Day  
  
Utena gave the door a shove, managing to get it open by brute force. They looked at the pile blocking their way, and Utena sighed, "Anthy, get the shovel."  
  
"So many boxes of chocolate for you, Utena-sama," Anthy said, wide eyed. A bit of shoveling and the boxes were inside the dorm, and the two of them began to sort out the boxes.  
  
"Please be mine, Utena, from Miyuki," a frowning Utena read the card aloud, wondering which girl that was.  
  
"That's the girl with the whip, I think," Anthy said as she calmly sipped her tea. Utena paled and tossed the box into the 'don't send a thank you card' pile.  
  
"One for you," Utena passed it over to Anthy.  
  
Anthy flipped the card open, and sighed softly, "Saionji." She tossed the box into the 'do not open until doomsday' pile.  
  
"I wonder if anyone else at Ohtori has this problem," Utena sighed. **********************  
  
Haruka looked at the piles of boxes with a smirk on her face.  
  
Michiru shook her head. "I hope you're proud of yourself," she sighed.  
  
Haruka looked thoughtful, "You know, I think I am."  
  
Michiru whapped her upside the head.  
  
"Ow!" Haruka winced. **********************  
  
Miki vigorously stacked the boxes on the bed, in the hopes of actually getting out of the dorm room soon. He was blushing faintly, from occasionally reading some of the cards attached. He flinched, reading another one.  
  
"Mine always, love, Kozue," it read. **********************  
  
Touga smiled, typing numbers into his calculator as his girl groupies labored, stacking boxes of chocolates just behind him. "I'm certain I have the most female fans in Ohtori," he crowed.  
  
One girl groupie whispered to another, "Has he read all the 'I hate you, you cad' cards that are in there yet?"  
  
Another whispered back, "Probably not."  
  
"No one in Ohtori is more popular than I," Touga laughed.  
  
A third girl groupie rolled her eyes. "Has anyone been over to see Juri's room?" she asked the others quietly.  
  
She got a few odd looks, "Why?"  
  
A smirk, "Touga is definitely in second place, this year." **********************  
  
Juri sighed wearily, glad to be finally on her way to classes. "I can't believe I got that many chocolates," she muttered.  
  
Adoring young ladies lined the sidewalk, looking at Juri with hearts in their eyes. Thankfully, they weren't all carrying those lunch boxes again. Last time had been bad enough!  
  
She pushed the door to the fencing hall open, and froze. "Good morning, Juri-sama," one of her fencers smiled, stacking up boxes of chocolates.  
  
"What's all this?" Juri asked, rather suspecting she knew the answer.  
  
"Chocolates for you," Ami Mizuno shrugged, "I guess they're from girls who were too shy to take them to your dorm room."  
  
Juri groaned softly.  
  
"If it helps any," Ami said with a little blush, "I got a pile of boxes, too."  
  
"Ami!" Minako squealed, and glomped her.  
  
"You've been hanging around Wakaba too much," Ami managed. **********************  
  
Asuka pushed her door open, only to freeze.  
  
Rei Ayanami reclined on their bed, chocolate syrup spread all over her pale body. "Happy Valentine's Day," she smirked.  
  
Asuka sweatdroped, "Rei, you are such a hentai," and firmly shut the door behind her. **********************  
  
Hikaru blinked, as both Umi and Fuu dragged her into the closet. "Happy Valentines day," Fuu kissed her firmly.  
  
Before Hikaru could recover, Umi gently cupped her face, "Happy Valentines Day," and kissed her too.  
  
"Wow," Hikaru managed. **********************  
  
Appearing this Episode: Utena, Anthy, Miki, Touga, and Juri from Revolutionary girl Utena. Haruka, Michiru, Minako and Ami from Sailor Moon. Rei and Asuka, from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are from Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
"Girl Groupies" is a blatant steal from Dreiser! Go read "Scenes from an Elevator" right now! 


	24. Academic Blues One

Academic Blues Part One  
  
Ami looked up in honest surprise at the attractive young woman who was standing in her doorway, before finally recovering enough to actually invite her inside. "Sorry," she blushed fiercely, escorting her to a chair.  
  
"No problem," Juri said with a casual wave, "I should have called ahead." The orange haired beauty took the seat like it was her very own throne, claiming it for herself totally. She looked like royalty, too, dressed in the special uniform of the student council.  
  
"So what can I do for you?" Ami asked.  
  
The captain of the fencing team and newly elected leader of the student council looked vaguely uncomfortable. "I'm here about your add," Juri explained.  
  
"My add?" Ami blinked. 'Did Usagi and the others put that personal ad in, the way they keep joking?' she worried.  
  
"For the tutoring," Juri reminded her gently.  
  
"Right," Ami nodded with a little blush. She had put the ad up in the hopes of making a bit of spending money, but she hadn't gotten any responses so far. "What did you need help with?" Ami asked her curiously.  
  
"Literature and Maths, mostly," Juri sighed. "With my student council work and the fencing, I've fallen way behind," she admitted.  
  
"I should be able to help you with those," Ami nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you have any references?" Juri inquired.  
  
"You have seen my posted test scores, right?" Ami asked pointedly. Even after her and the other Senshi's rather odd arrival here, her scores had stayed high.  
  
"Highest in the school, right alongside Miki's," Juri nodded. She looked over at Ami, "The only thing you didn't ace was philosophy. Why was that?"  
  
"The answer to one of the questions was debatable," Ami shrugged.  
  
Juri chuckled softly at that. She produced a cheque with a flourish, "This should cover our first five sessions. That way, we can see how it goes."  
  
Ami shook her hand, sealing the agreement. "I'll try not to let you down."  
  
Juri shook the hand gently, looking down thoughtfully at Ami. 'This is a really bad idea,' was what was running through her head at that moment.  
  
Juri returned to her dorm, flopping down on her bed. 'I should have just asked Miki,' she admitted. She closed her eyes, and the cute blue haired young woman appeared before her eyes.  
  
Stumbling across the ad up on the billboard earlier that day had been quite the stroke of luck. Juri wasn't close to failing, yet, but she didn't want to take any chances. And Ami really was great academically, everyone agreed on that.  
  
'Problem is, that isn't the main reason I want to hire her,' Juri admitted. Almost as soon as she had seen the young woman in glasses studying, she had wanted to get to know her. Finding out she was a friend of her friends Haruka and Michiru should have helped, but didn't really.  
  
Her next idea had been putting notes in Ami's locker. A bit juvenile, but it was a classic move. She had written Ami three of them, and had been planning to reveal her identity with her fourth one, when Haruka had casually pointed something out to her. Ami threw out any love letters she received without reading them!  
  
Thankfully, Ami had been hanging around the fencing club lately. At least that gave them something to talk about, whenever Juri got the chance. But the girl was so focused on her classes Juri rather suspected that Ami didn't even notice her.  
  
'I hope studying together at least helps me break her barriers down,' Juri thought. She smirked, 'At least I'll get to look at her for awhile.'  
  
Juri dozed off, thinking of how cute Ami looked with her glasses on.  
  
The next morning, in the dining hall, and breakfast was being served. "You're tutoring Arisugawa?" Haruka looked over the teacup at Ami thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes," Ami nodded. The Senshi were having their breakfasts together, before splitting up to go to classes. It was one of the good points of being stuck here in Ohtori.  
  
Rei and Minako exchanged a thoughtful glance, then Rei asked her, "Have you considered Juri's reputation?"  
  
"What reputation?" Ami looked surprised.  
  
'Of course she wouldn't know,' Mamoru thought, looking at the bookish girl fondly.  
  
"She's got a bit of a reputation as a playboy," Minako said gently.  
  
"Really?" Ami squeaked.  
  
"I'd take that with a grain of salt," Michiru said smoothly.  
  
"Why?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Most of those stories are being spread by Juri's ex-girlfriend," Haruka shrugged.  
  
"But she does have girlfriends," Minako nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"So do half the people here," Usagi chuckled, throwing a sidelong glance at Rei.  
  
They talked for a while longer, then split up to go to their classes. 'Juri had a girlfriend,' Ami mused, considering the famous duelist. She had thought her unapproachable, coolly remote even as she was so terribly beautiful.  
  
Ami didn't want to think about it, but it haunted her throughout the day. The sun began to set, and the chime to her dorm room rang right on time. "Hello, Juri," Ami smiled up at her.  
  
A slight smile teased at Juri's lips, making Ami wonder about what she might be thinking. "Good evening, Ami," Juri smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Let's look at your books," Ami gestured them to the table. The two settled down to work, and Ami let herself be lost in her work.  
  
Juri was mildly astonished at how Ami casually organized Juri's work. Problems that had looked almost insurmountable were broken into easily manageable pieces.  
  
'Now if only she would notice me,' Juri despaired. They had ran through the first five sessions, and academically Juri had improved dramatically. Selfishly, Juri booked another five, hoping that her personal life might improve, too.  
  
Ami bent over the table, looking at her papers intensely. "You're cute when you concentrate," Juri found herself saying.  
  
Ami's head jerked up, her eyes wide, and Juri almost panicked. Then Ami smiled slightly, asking, "Was that a pass?"  
  
Juri played along, "I don't know, was that a catch?"  
  
"Maybe," Ami smiled. She took a breath, "I was wondering, would you like to come over for dinner one night?"  
  
In her head, Juri was jumping up and down and cheering, but outwardly she tried to stay calm. "Sure, I'd love to," Juri smiled. 


	25. Academic Blues Two

Academic Blues Part Two  
  
Michiru looked down at her frantic young friend fondly. "So you and Juri are going out for dinner tomorrow night?" she confirmed.  
  
Ami was blushing furiously as she nodded. With a shaky breath she confessed, "I've never done this sort of thing before."  
  
Michiru blinked, "I always thought you and Makoto..."  
  
Ami shook her head no, blushing brighter.  
  
"Sit down before you faint," Michiru guided her to a chair. "So what do you want to have happen between the two of you?" she asked her gently. At Ami's shocked glance she continued, "Do you just want to be friends, or something... more?"  
  
Ami was looking down at the floor as she whispered, "More."  
  
"And does Juri...?" Michiru asked.  
  
Ami looked up at her shyly. "I'm not sure," she said with a little smile, "but she did say I was cute when I concentrate."  
  
Michiru smiled, "That's true." She paced thoughtfully, "A dress!"  
  
"Dress?" Ami echoed.  
  
"I think Juri will be wearing pants when you go out, so pick one of your dresses out," Michiru nodded firmly. She cupped Ami's chin and tilted her face up slightly, "Comne over before your date, and I'll do your make- up for you."  
  
"Make-up?" Haruka walked in, looking at them curiously. "Why does she need your help with her make-up?" she asked.  
  
"She's got a date with Arisugawa," Michiru smiled.  
  
Haruka stopped, an odd look on her face. "She's going out with Juri?" she repeated.  
  
"We have a date for tomorrow night," Ami said quietly, looked at Haruka worriedly.  
  
Haruka smiled, "Sorry." She looked up at Michiru, "I have to go out for a bit." With that, she was out of the door in moments.  
  
"What was that about?" Ami sweatdropped.  
  
An hour or so later and Juri was leaving the fencing hall with a bounce in her step. Winning her matches would have been most peoples guss about why, but there was another reason Juri was happy. 'I'm going on a date with Ami,' she thought with a grin.  
  
Juri walked by an alcove, when two hands grabbed her and yanked her into the shadows. She strugled for a moment, and quickly came face to face with a clearly irritable Haruka.  
  
"Haruka?" Juri looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What's going on between you and Ami Mizuno?" Haruka asked dangerously, keeping a firm grip on Juri's shirt.  
  
"She asked me out on a date," Juri blinked. This was a side of Haruka that Juri hadn't seen before, and it was making her a bit nervous.  
  
"And what are your intentions?" Haruka narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Uh.. what?" Juri blinked.  
  
Haruka abruptly let go of Juri's shirt as she said, "Ami Mizuno is a friend of mine, Juri. She's a good hearted, sweet kid, and I don't want to see her be hurt."  
  
Juri smiled at her friend tentatively, "I have no intention of hurting her."  
  
"Good," Haruka nodded, "because if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Having said her piece, Haruka turned and walked away.  
  
'Well, that was interesting,' Juri thought.  
  
The next day ran by quickly for both of them, and soon the time for the dinner had nearly arrived. In her dorm room Ami took a deep breath, looking into her mirror nervously. 'My hair's too short,' she thought despairingly, the small curls tickling her neck. The make-up Michiru had applied was subtle, highlighting her bright blue eyes. She wore a white blouse, and a long blue skirt swished around her legs as she moved.  
  
The door bell chimed, and Ami answered it, taking her time so as not to seem too eager. Juri stood there larger than life, dark slacks hugging her hips and long legs, a white shirt tucked into the waistband. Her orange hair fell in graceful curls over her shoulders and down her back. And a smile of pleasure was lighting up her face.  
  
"You look lovely," Juri's voice was husky.  
  
"So do you," Ami looked up at her happily.  
  
Juri offered her arm, "Shall we?" Ami slid her aerm into Juri's, and they walked down the hallway together. They rode the elevator down and took a short walk out front before Juri gently helped her into the waiting taxi.  
  
"So where are we going?" Ami asked her as they sat together in the back seat. Juri's hand rested on her own, bringing a shiver to the smaller woman.  
  
"I thought about the dining hall," Juri smiled, "but it's not very private." She looked out at the setting Sun, the light shining on her face, "So I've made other arrangements."  
  
Juri looked over at Ami cautiously, seeing the smile on her pretty face. Her breath had caught in her throat when Ami had answered the door in that dress, and the sweet smiles that Ami kept giving her were taking her breath away.  
  
"A surprise, I take it?" Ami asked softly.  
  
"Of course," Juri chuckled.  
  
The taxi puled up in front of a small house and Juri paid the driver as well as giving a generous tip. "Thanks," Priss Asagiri nodded, "just call, and I'll be back." With that, she was gone.  
  
Ami looked over at the cottage, "Who owns this?"  
  
"I've rented it for tonight," Juri smiled, holding the door open for Ami.  
  
They walked into a perfectly set up dining room, and Juri led Ami over to a seat, holding the chair out for her. "Thank you," Ami smiled up at her.  
  
"I'll go check on dinner," Juri smiled down at her. She strode out iof the room down the hallwway, then stuck her head in the kitchen, "How's it going?"  
  
Shampoo pushed her long purple hair back, "Near ready."  
  
Ukyo nodded her agreement, "Five minutes, Arisugawa."  
  
Shampoo looked at the boyish young woman beside her, "Ukyo good cook."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," Ukyo grinned.  
  
To be continued... 


	26. Academic Blues Three

Academic Blues Part Three  
  
Juri walked back from the kitchen into the dining room, pausing in the doorway to look at Ami sitting at the table. She looked almost serene in her white blouse and blue dress, her small blue curls tickling her neck. She looked up and saw Juri there, and smiled at her gently.  
  
"Dinner's nearly done," Juri smiled, walking in and sitting down in her chair.  
  
"Who's making it?" Ami asked curiously, "It smells wonderful."  
  
"I hired Shampoo and Ukyo for the night," Juri smiled.  
  
"From the scent, I almost thought it was Makoto cooking," Ami smiled.  
  
"I was tempted to ask her," Juri admitted, "but I didn't want anything to get back to you and spoil the surprise." Privately, she thought, 'And considering all the rumors about the two of you, I wouldn't want to risk it.'  
  
"No, Makoto and I never dated," Ami said as she calmly sipped at her glass of water.  
  
Juri nearly fell out of her chair in surprise, "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"Michiru asked me the same thing," a shrugging Ami smiled, "and I thought that she and Haruka would pass the same gossip on to you."  
  
Juri was blushing faintly, "Sorry." She chuckled softly, "I was worried you were becoming a mind reader."  
  
"And would that be so bad?" Ami asked quietly.  
  
Juri met those blue eyes levely, "Considering some of my unruly thoughts about you lately, it could be a bit embarrassing."  
  
A blush colored Ami's cheeks that time. Before she could form a reply, Shampoo and Ukyo came in, carrying the first course. She was mildly surprised to see the pasta on the plates, and smiled as the non-alcoholic cider was poured into fresh glasses.  
  
Ami sipped her drink, trying to recover her composure. She looked across the table at Juri, the long orange hair that fell in graceful curls over her shoulders and down her back, a little smile on her face. Her gaze descended to the breasts rising under the white shirt, and a blush colored her cheeks as she thought of those long legs in the black slacks.  
  
"My own thoughts can be embarrassing enough," Ami quietly admitted as she looked up to meet Juri's eyes, seeing the duelist smile gently.  
  
Juri's eyes shone with her amusement, "I'm just glad that we both seem to be thinking the same things." She took a steadying breath before asking, "You know that this isn't a 'just friends' kind of date, right?"  
  
Ami fought the urge to blush again as she answered, "That's what I was hoping."  
  
"Good," Juri smiled back at her warmly.  
  
Ami felt her body warming under that gaze, and looked down to notice that somehow she had managed to clear her plate of pasta completely. Juri was done as well, so almost on cue Shampoo and Ukyo arrived with the next course of plates.  
  
"How much are we having?" Ami looked down at her plate of carefully seasoned, grilled steak in awe. 'This sort of thing is not cheap,' she thought.  
  
"Just a bit of dessert after this," Juri chuckled. She cut through the meat easily adding, "You're in such good shape, it shouldn't do you any harm."  
  
Ami blushed, "Thank you." She tried to concentrate on eating her meal, feeling Juri gazing at her again.  
  
'She blushes so easily,' Juri thought, 'maybe that's why so many people want to protect her.' But Juri knew that Ami was also quite capable of taking care of herself, having seen her in the fencing ring a time or two.  
  
"I'm glad you asked to go out to dinner with me tonight," Juri said quietly, "I was almost afraid you'd change your mind."  
  
"I can't think of anyone," Ami said quietly, "who would refuse to go out with someone as beautiful as you are."  
  
'She said I'm beautiful,' Juri thought as she met Ami's eyes. Choosing her words carefully, "The only reason I didn't ask you out, was that I thought you might be taken."  
  
Ami's eyes widened slightly, "Really?"  
  
Juri reached across the table, gently laying her hand over Ami's. "Of course," she smiled, trying to convey her sincerity in her touch and voice.  
  
The dinner passed by in a blur, talk passing on to less troubling topics. But their eyes would meet across the table often, hands brushing against each other as they reached for spices or bowls. Juri chivalrously rose to pour more cider for Ami, bending close enough to catch the delicate scent of the smaller girl's skin.  
  
Juri walked over to Ami's side of the table, and Ami felt mildly faint. Orange curls traced along her cheek, a bit of perfume, and Juri's body against her shoulder for a fleeting moment. She rose, and Ami was sure she was mischief in those eyes.  
  
Ami gazed down at her empty dessert plate, the delicate cake all gone. "I wish this night didn't have to end so soon," she murmured sadly.  
  
"It doesn't have to," Juri smiled, rising from her chair to walk towards the kitchen. She stopped, "Wait for me, all right?"  
  
Ami nodded, and Juri continued on to the kitchen.  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo worked efficiently, cleaning up the kitchen after their cooking success. "So what did you think?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"You did great," and Juri pulled out her wallet, peeling off several bills for each of them.  
  
Ukyo looked at the wad of cash in surprise, "This is more than we..."  
  
"As I said," Juri smiled, "great."  
  
Shampoo smiled, looking down at her own pile of cash. She nodded towards the dinning room and said, "You make cute couple."  
  
Juri grinned at the two of them, "So do you." With that, she was gone.  
  
"How fencer-girl know?" Shampoo asked Ukyo indignantly.  
  
"She's sharp, is Arisugawa," Ukyo reached out to take Shampoo's hand.  
  
Juri paused in the hall to pull out her cellphone, "Priss? It's Arisugawa. Come by and pick us up as planned."  
  
Ami smiled as Juri walked back into the dining room and offered Ami her hand. "Another surprise?" she asked.  
  
"A little one," Juri answered as she gently drew Ami to her feet. They walked outside together, to find the taxi waiting for them once again.  
  
Juri pulled the back door open quickly and Ami smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Juri grinned before going around to the other side to get in.  
  
Priss didn't seem to need instructions as she pulled out, taking them across the darkened campus. Ami looked out the window, at the twilight lit buildings that streamed by, even as she felt Juri's warm hand lay over her own. Far too soon for Ami's liking, the taxi slid to a stop.  
  
"The fencing hall?" Ami blinked in surprise as she looked at the building, then over at the mysteriously smiling Juri..  
  
"Wait and see," Juri offered her arm.  
  
With a slight shrug Ami took her arm and the two walked forward together, The door slid aside, and the scent of roses engulfed them. Bouquets were placed around the hall, soft lighting transforming a place of training into a romantic backdrop.  
  
Soft music started up almost as soon as the two of them entered, words beginning in English then shifting to Japanese, "This rose is our destiny..."  
  
Juri took a step away before offering her hand, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Ami laughed delightedly, "I'd love to." She took that hand, and Juri drew her close as they swayed to the music. They moved together, not quite waltzing but close, letting the music sweep them along as it willed. Ami tilted her head up, her eyes closed, and Juri hesitated but a moment before pressing her lips down on Ami's. They parted, and Ami sighed happily, snuggling in close.  
  
"What?" Juri asked her quietly.  
  
"I've wanted you to kiss me for weeks," Ami said.  
  
"Me, too," Juri agreed. They danced on a few moments, "I suppose this means you'd be willing to go out with me again?"  
  
Ami chuckled, "Of course." She looked up to meet Juri's eyes, "Kiss me again, Juri."  
  
"Whatever m'lady wishes," Juri gently cupped Ami's face, and proceeded to kiss her even better than the last time. 


	27. Neon Genesis Ohtori

Neon Genesis Ohtori...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Shinji wailed as he ran across the crowded campus. Right behind him Asuka was starting to catch up, waving an impressively large mallet around. Oddly, she was only wearing a hastily thrown on robe to cover her various assets.  
  
"You are so going to pay for sneaking in to watch me and Rei," Asuka growled, a swing nearly taking Shinji's head off.  
  
"Don't kill me, I'm still a virgin," Shinji wailed.  
  
Watching them run by Anthy made a face, "Eww! Too much information."  
  
Utena looked a bit green upon hearing that as well, "Oh, yeah." She sighed softly, "But still..."  
  
Asuka skidded to a sudden halt as Utena stepped into her path, arms spread. Shinji, seeing an opportunity for continued survival, quickly hid behind her.  
  
"Get out of the way, Tenjou," Asuka said dangerously.  
  
"I can't let you kill someone who's smaller and weaker than you," Utena said patiently, "it wouldn't be honorable."  
  
"Yeah, what she said," Shinji said desperately.  
  
"Shut up or I'll beat you to death myself," Utena looked down at him ominously.  
  
"Shutting up," Shinji squeaked.  
  
Asuka leaned the mallet up against a tree as she considered Utena's argument. "You might have a point," she mused.  
  
"I've got a solution," a smiling Rei caught up with them wearing a EVA uniform with a few carefully cut holes in it and nothing else.  
  
"Rei," Asuka blushed, "I've told you not to wear that in public."  
  
"But Asuka," Rei batted her eyes kawaiily.  
  
A sweatdropping Utena tentatively asked the pale EVA pilot, "You said that you had a solution to the problem?"  
  
"Oh, right," Rei bounced happily, "why not let them fight it out in their EVAs? That way, they'll be physically equal when Asuka beats him up."  
  
"That seems fair," Anthy nodded.  
  
"Good idea," Utena agreed.  
  
Shinji tried to run for his life once again but Utena's outstretched foot quickly brought him down to Earth. Asuka grabbed one leg, Rei the other, and they proceeded to drag him off.  
  
"I'm too young to die," Shinji sobbed.  
  
"Take it like a man," Asuka grumbled.  
  
"Or at least more like a woman," Rei smirked.  
  
Not long afterward, they stood in their massive EVAs, a deserted field chosen to be their battleground. Well, deserted except for the stands someone had set up along on one side of the field, full of cheering students.  
  
"Would you like to share my popcorn?" Ami asked Juri with a beaming smile.  
  
"Thanks," Juri smiled, munching happily. "Looks like Asuka's going to win this one easily," she noted, offering Ami some of her drink.  
  
Haruka leaned forward, "Even if Shinji goes bezerk?"  
  
Michiru tugged her back gently, "Asuka's just too good a fighter." She looked over at Haruka suspiciously, "Nabiki didn't talk you into betting on him, did she?"  
  
"Well, yes," Haruka admitted with a sigh.  
  
Michiru shook her head, "You never learn, do you?"  
  
Rei's EVA 00 raised it's arm, "Ready?" There was a extended pause then she threw her arm down and cried, "Fight!"  
  
Shinji's EVA 01 pulled the knife from it's shoulder harness, crouching for battle. "Bring it on," he said, trying to sound confident.  
  
"Ready for a surprise?" Asuka's voice was silkily dangerous.  
  
Shinji gulped, a sinking feeling rushing over him.  
  
"Twin buster rifles," Asuka pulled the two energy weapons out from behind her, "Fire!"  
  
A massive stream of destructive energy poured out at Shinji's EVA. In a few seconds, the massive robot lay in a smoking heap on the ground, the bolts having cut it into pieces.  
  
"I wondered where those went off of the Wing Zero," Heero Yui noted.  
  
"You going to argue with her?" Duo Maxwell asked impishly.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Heero sighed.  
  
"Do you think we're going to be the ones who have to fix that?' Maya Ibiki sighed softly, looking up at her boss.  
  
Ritsuko shrugged, "Probably." The tall blonde leaned down to her dark haired companion, "Look on the bright side."  
  
"What?" Maya squeaked nervously.  
  
Ritsuko smiled impishly, "We can spend more time together alone."  
  
"Sempai?" Maya blushed furiously.  
  
Ritsuko's voice dropped to a sexy purr as she almost whispered in Maya's ear, "You're so cute when you blush, you know that?"  
  
Maya's eyes grew wider, her face went an even darker red if that was possible, then she simply fell over in a dead faint.  
  
"Poor thing," Ritsuko sighed. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, and she quickly put Maya over her shoulder.  
  
"Where do you think you're going with her?" Misato asked, pushing her black hair back from her face irritably.  
  
"I'm taking her home to give some TLC," Ritsuko beamed.  
  
Misato shook her head, "Just don't tie the poor girl down to the bed again. I'm sure she's still carrying psychological scars from the last time you did that."  
  
Ritsuko pouted, "Spoil sport."  
  
Appearing this Episode: Utena, Anthy and Juri are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko and Maya are from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ami, Haruka and Michiru are from Sailor Moon. And finally Heero and Duo are from Gundam Wing. 


	28. Clamp Shoujo School!

Clamp Shoujo School!  
  
"Are you sure it's a Clow card?" Sakura asked breathlessly, running as fast as she could. Kero zipped along beside the brown haired girl, while Tomoyo followed them a few steps behind, filming everything that happened.  
  
"Puu!" Mokona bounced along quite happily, the bunny-thing keeping ahead of the three of them with remarkable ease.  
  
"I'm not sure what it is," Kero admitted, the miniature golden lion trying it's absolute best to keep up with them.  
  
"It's certainly unusual," Tomoyo said, the black haired girl adding with a broad smile, "I'm sure it will make a great capture to film, though!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Mokona bounded over to three young ladies, leaping up into the shortest girl's arms. "Puu!" it exclaimed, and the redhead seemed to understand what it was saying.  
  
Hikaru smiled at the three of them, "Hi, I'm Hikaru, this is Umi and Fuu." She gestured to her two friends, then said, "Mokona says you were playing tag?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Well, something like that." She pointed at the happily 'Puu!' -ing creature in the girl's arms, "What is that?"  
  
"This is Mokona," Umi said with a sigh, the blue haired girl obviously not too terribly thrilled with the bunny creature.  
  
Umi shrugged as she explained, "We're not entirely sure what it actually is." The blonde smiled cheerfully, "It followed us home, or at least wherever we are now." She looked pointedly around at the Ohtori campus.  
  
"Hikaru!" the little redhead was hit by a hug from behind.  
  
"Presia?" Hikaru blinked at the weapon master of Cephiro, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've missed you!" Presia snuggled in close.  
  
Umi looked dangerous, "Get away from our Hikaru!"  
  
"Our Hikaru?" Fuu raised her eyebrow.  
  
Umi gave her a stern look, "We can settle our differences later, for now we just need to get her away from Hikaru!"  
  
"Sounds reasonable," Fuu agreed, and both women began to advance on Presia.  
  
"I think we should leave," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded upon seeing the two very pissed off girls, "Good idea!" They collared Kero and fled as quickly as possible, hearing the sounds of great violence starting up behind them.  
  
Sonomi sighed, looking down from an upper floor window as her daughter and Sakura walked on by, holding hands. 'They look so cute together, just like Nadeshico and I once did,' the business woman thought to herself sadly.  
  
She looked about her cramped office and Sonomi scowled angrily. It was so difficult to do business, trapped here in Ohtori. Reaching all her business interests were nearly impossible, not to mention the general incompetence of the people around her.  
  
And then there was her other little problem...  
  
"Chii?" the persocom asked her quietly.  
  
Chii, as Sonomi had come to call her, had been following her around ever since she had found Chii abandoned in an alleyway. The white-blonde haired artificial girl was pleasant, had a warm personality, and was annoyingly persistent. She simply refused to leave Sonomi alone, and to make matters worse, there was her taste in clothes.  
  
"Oh, god," Sonomi muttered, seeing that Chii was just dressed in a nearly transparent gown again. 'Must think pure thoughts...' she commanded herself silently.  
  
"Chii?" she tilted her head to the side.  
  
Sonomi looked at her a moment, an odd expression on her face. "To hell with it," she finally sighed, and tackled Chii to the office floor.  
  
A short time later, a very happy "Chii!" could be heard.  
  
In another part of campus two young women looked about, completely lost. The tall one grabbed at a boys arm, and he started to say something, "Wha.." The boy stopped, chilled by the glare the woman was giving him.  
  
"Where is the Angelic Layer stadium?" Sai Jounouchi asked him, giving him the sort of look that had earned her the nickname, 'the ice machine.'  
  
The wide eyed boy blurted, "I have no idea what your talking about."  
  
With a sigh Sai let him go, then the tall, light brown haired woman felt a gentle hand come to rest on her arm.  
  
Kaede Saitou smiled up at Sai, "It's all right, I'm sure we'll find it eventually."  
  
'It was strange,' Sai thought to herself, 'how that smile always seems to calm my temper, no matter what seems to be going on.' A fleeting smile appeared on her face, 'I guess she really is the girl with the healing smile.'  
  
"Excuse me!" a girl in a swimsuit skateboarded on by them, a cute little bunny's tail attached to her bottom, rabbit ears on her head.  
  
"Come back," a cute brown haired girl cried, chasing after her.  
  
"Miyuki-chan," a woman dressed all in red leather cried as she chased after the other two, "lick my boots!" She noticed Sai and Kaede there, and skidded to a stop. "Well, well," she murmured softly, "what have we here?"  
  
Sai pushed Kaede behind her even as she said, "Nothing that concerns you."  
  
The leather clad queen and Sai gazed into each others' eyes, a stare- down contest of very high stakes. It grew silent all around them, Sai matching her intensity with her own cool gaze. Finally the woman in red gave Sai a respectful little nod, before returning to her chase.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kaede whispered.  
  
Sai smiled slightly as she admitted, "I have no idea."  
  
Authors Notes: I'll probably be adding to this later on, after I've done a bit more research. For instance, I haven't seen Tokyo Babylon, I've only seen a bit of X 1999, and I'm sure there's other Clamp series I haven't even heard of yet. Plus, I haven't featured Miss Door yet...  
  
Appearing this Episode: Sakura, Tomoyo and Sonomi are all from Cardcaptor Sakura. Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and Presia are from Magic Knight Rayearth. Chii is from Chobits. Sai Jounouchi and Kaede Saitou are from Angelic Layer. And finally, Miyuki-chan, Miss Bunny and the Red Queen are from Miyuki-chan in Wonderland. 


	29. The Coven of Light Returns

The Coven of Light Returns!  
  
Washu laughed maniacally, "Throw the lever!"  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Mackie asked nervously.  
  
"Yes," Washu declared, "I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"  
  
"Brace yourselves," Belldandy warned the others.  
  
Urd, Mara, Sailor Mercury, Rei Ayanami, Sailor Pluto, and all the other members of their improvised research committee all ducked under various pieces of furniture. Naga and Lina were too busy boinking over in the corner to notice, but with all of Naga's extra padding around the chest area they'd probably both be all right.  
  
"Throwing lever," Mackie pulled the switch, there was a loud click, then nothing.  
  
After a long moment of silence Sailor Mercury stuck her head out cautiously to ask, "Did nothing happen?"  
  
Washu looked up at the device thoughtfully, "I thought my calculations were correct."  
  
"Could we have missed a decimal point?" Yume frowned.  
  
A very odd look appeared on Sailor Pluto's face, and she tilted her head to the side as if listening to something only she could hear. "Oh, dear," she murmured softly.  
  
Sailor Mercury activated her visor, scanning about her until her face went oddly pale. "Could someone take a look outside, please?" she asked weakly.  
  
Rei Ayanami pushed open the window and gazed down at the campus below. "It looks like there are multiple versions of everyone down there," she reported coolly.  
  
"WASHU!" everyone yelled together.  
  
"Lets get to work," Washu sighed to Yume as they began to go over the device.  
  
Sitting in the student council chambers Arisugawa Juri raised her eyebrow as several versions of herself lounged all around the room, looking at each other. "Do any of us know what's going on?" she finally had to ask.  
  
"No idea," the Juri dressed in the stylish black flight suit spoke up, "I just hope I can get back to my Gundam soon."  
  
"Gundam," the original Juri echoed weakly.  
  
"I pilot the Wing Zero in Releena's service," Juri agreed, "and I have pledged to protect her with my very life."  
  
"I just hope I can get back before Touga does anything too rash," a third Juri offered, "he lets his emotions override his reason sometimes."  
  
"The play is only a few days away," Juri mused, oddly dressed just like Ryouko, "and I will not disappoint my Utena-sama by not performing my role."  
  
"My Utena?" Juri smirked softly, "congratulations."  
  
"Thank you," the space pirate garbed Juri smiled.  
  
"None of this matters," another Juri scowled, "it's soon time for my duel with Utena-kun, and I will prove to the school she is no prince!" Softly, under her breath she added, "For Shiori's sake, I have sworn to do so."  
  
"Ookaay," Juri backed away from her overly intense counterpart.  
  
Outside a whip cracked loudly, and a wide-eyed Utena slowly backed away from the black leather clad vision standing before her.  
  
"Bow down and lick my boots!" Dominatrix Anthy commanded.  
  
There was a disturbance in the crowd, followed by a chorus of soft female sighs. Another Utena appeared, not dressed in the boy's school uniform but in a suit, nearly radiating a magnetic charm. "I'm sure that isn't necessary," Mega-playboy Utena smiled at her charmingly, "isn't there something more.. entertaining we could do?"  
  
The dominatrix smiled slightly, running the handle of her whip along the charming Utena's jaw. "Indeed," Anthy purred dangerously, and the two retreated to the dorm together.  
  
"Thank the kami," Utena sighed in relief.  
  
"Utena-sama!" several sweet sounding feminine voices cried as a small army of Wakaba's glomped every Utena in sight, sending some crashing to the ground and others staggering in circles.  
  
Back in the central lab Washu cried out again, "Throw the lever!"  
  
"But why do I have to throw the lever?" Nene asked plaintively, "I hate being at ground zero when one of her devices goes off!"  
  
"Because it's your turn," the others shouted from their places of safety.  
  
"Pulling lever!" Nene squeaked out fearfully.  
  
There was another loud click.  
  
After a few moments of relative silence Rei Ayanami got up and walked over to the window. "The doubles are gone," she reported, "but nothing else has changed."  
  
"Back to the drawing board," Washu sighed.  
  
Appearing this Episode: Utena, Anthy, Wakaba, and Juri from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Washu, Yume and Ryouko are from Tenchi Muyo. Belldandy, Urd and Mara are from Oh My Goddess. Nene and Mackie are from Bubblegum Crisis. Lina and Naga are from Slayers. Rei Ayanami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. And finally Sailors Mercury and Pluto are from Sailor Moon.  
  
Authors Note: Gundam Wing Juri is from an incomplete Gundam W/Utena fusion I've been fiddling with, Movie and Manga versions of Juri appear, and one Juri is from my fic, "Utena Muyo! or No Need for Utena!" Both Dominatrix Anthy and Mega-Playboy Utena are from the Blood Soaked and Honor Bound mailing list, of which I'm a member. ^_^ 


	30. The Party at the End of the Universe!

The Party at the End of the Universe...  
  
"The best things in life are free," up on the kareoke stage Tendo Nabiki flipped her black hair with a grin, "but you can leave them to the birds and bees!"  
  
Dressed in one of her slinky red dresses Ayeka Kisaragi joined in with her as they both happily sang, "I need Money, that's what I want..."  
  
"Now there's an alliance to strike fear in the hearts of all the students of Ohtori," Juri smiled to herself slighly, the orange haired duelist sitting down at a outdoor table along with Ami Mizuno,Haruka, Michiru and a few of their other close friends.  
  
"Look on the bright side, Madame President," Ami smiled, and Juri seemed to melt under the blue haired girl's adoring gaze, "now that Nabiki has taken over running the cafeteria it's making money and the food's much better."  
  
"More pricy, but better," Michiru admitted, the green haired senshi of Neptune looking admiringly at the chaos all around them.  
  
With the general madness going on in the school, the weekends had become... rather interesting, to say the least. Without the structure of classes to keep the students under control, a general party mentality had developed, and Juri had quite wisely decided not to fight against it. Instead, she declared the 'End of the Universe' party, probably ensuring that she'd get voted in as student council president once again.  
  
Over at one side Makoto, Shampoo, Ukyo, Sasami and a few others were running outdoor cooking stands, and doing a thriving business in their various specialties. Mock duels were being fought in a fenced off area nearby them where Tenjou Utena, the android fighter Angela, and Tuxedo Kamen were taking on any and all challengers.  
  
Several different kissing groups were doing great business, being operated by the different social clubs. The Yuri booth had a cutely nervous looking Miyuki-chan in there now, and there was a massive line to kiss and attempt a discrete grope.  
  
"I'm glad that I'm not still working that booth any longer," Haruka smiled slightly as she pushed her sandy hair out of her eyes, "I was actually getting tired lips."  
  
Juri raised an eyebrow and looked over at Michiru to ask, "I'm rather surprised that you let her get away with stuff like that."  
  
Michiru smiled demurely, "Just wait till we get home."  
  
Haruka went oddly pale at that.  
  
Weaving through the tents Anthy reached the dueling ground, waving to get Utena's attention. "Is it time for your break, Utena-sama?" the purple haired girl asked.  
  
"Close enough," Utena agreed. As the pink haired duelist toweled her sweat away she turned to Angela, "I'll take my break, and when I get back you and Haruka can go, all right?"  
  
Angela gave her a dignified nod, "Of course." The dark haired android drew her katana and faced her opponent with a fearsome gleam in her eye, the boy she was facing going pale.  
  
Utena and Anthy picked up some bento from the stands and then lunched on the hill over looking the fair, then decended to sample the goings on. Passing a large tent Anthy frowned cutely as she read the sign, "Exhibition Club?"  
  
"Must be new," Utena blinked.  
  
"Lets go in and take a look, Utena-sama," Anthy beamed.  
  
The cool, dark tent was almost filled with milling students, both young men and women standing all around a large central stage. A curtained off area was at one end, and the stage was raised enough to keep anyone from reaching the preformers.  
  
Minako Aino smiled cheerfully, the bouncy blonde senshi wearing a somewhat more revealing version of her standard school uniform. It was cut a bit tight across the front, the short skirt riding up to reveal her white panties. She cheered, "I'd like to welcome you all to the Exibitionist Club tent!"  
  
"Exibitionist?" Utena weakly echoed, getting a sinking feeling.  
  
"Our first club member this hour is... Mara!" Minako waved excitedly.  
  
The demon Mara strode out of the back dressed in her normal set of robes, and Utena felt a bit of relief. However that feeling faded fast as she took on a teasing strut, and began to slide the robes off one shoulder, then another before the larger outer garment fell to the ground. Underneath she wore a much tighter garment made of silks, clearly designed to be titilating.  
  
"We're going, right now," a fiercely blushing Utena all but shoved Anthy outside.  
  
"Join us for the next showe," they heard Minako announcing as the flap closed behind them, "when both Urd and Mara will be on stage for your viewing pleasure."  
  
"But Utena-sama," Anthy protested mildly, "I wanted to see the rest of the show."  
  
Utena sweatdropped.  
  
"Sorry," Juri smiled cheerfully up at Utena later, still relaxing with Ami. This time they were laying in lounge chairs by the pool as she added, "That club isn't my fault."  
  
"I thought that the student council president had to approve any new clubs," Utena looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Touga rammed it through before I replaced him," Juri shrugged.  
  
"Well, that explains it then," Utena agreed. 


	31. Love Hina

Love Hina: Once More and Again

Motoko Aoyama stood there calmly, sword ready as the breeze stirred her long black hair, her white robes flowing in the wind. "Are you ready?" she finally asked, the rose signet of a duelist glowing on her finger, a single red rose attached to her robes.

"Of course," Saionji answered her contemptuously; long green hair tied back, a matching rose waiting for battle. The object, of course, was for one of the duelists to cut away the rose, ideally without hurting the other fighter.

"Good," Motoko smiled and seemed to disappear.

"What in the..." Saionji looked around wildly.

"BOULDER CUTTING BLADE!" Motoko struck without warning, sending him and what was left of his rose flying into the air.

"Aieee!" Saionji disappeared off in the distance.

"So why did she have to get into a fight with him again?" a smiling Naru Narusegawa asked the others, her brown hair falling in two curved strands in front of her face as she munched from the tub of popcorn they were sharing on the sidelines.

"He insulted Shinobu," Keitaro Urashima answered wryly, his square glasses gleaming, "and made her cry. As you may have noticed, that annoys Motoko." He sneaked some popcorn himself, sitting close to his girlfriend.

"You can say that again," Mitsune Konno smirked, the impish look on her face more than justifying her nickname Kitsune. Her short dirty blonde hair was a new development, as was the touch of makeup she had begun to wear lately.

"Honor is satisfied," Motoko said somberly as she walked back, Shinobu Maehara walking by her side dressed in a long, formal gown. She looked at the younger girl and smiled slightly, "Thank you for being my Rose Bride, Shinobu."

Shinobu blushed charmingly, the younger lady looking up at Motoko adoringly. "Thank you, sempai," she said, her own short black hair slightly messed by the breeze..

"Not too bad at all," Kitsune nodded her agreement as Motoko neared. She smoothly got up from where the group had been waiting for her by the side of the circular dueling arena and asked Motoko, "Are you planning to continue dueling?"

"No," Motoko shook her head gracefully, "it's not necessary and there is no reason for me to challenge the champion, Tenjou Utena." She smiled slightly adding, "Besides I have no wish to be wedded to the Rose Bride."

"W-W-Wedded!" Shinobu blushed charmingly.

"Wow," Keitaro's cheeks went red as he considered that idea.

"Hentai," Naru hammered him relexedly.

The group trooped down the winding staircase, talking together softly. "So where is Su anyway?" Motoko asked them curiously.

Kitsune smirked, "Either hanging with the Motor and Mecha club or helping out the group of crazies to fix the reality blending that dumped us all here."

"I'd still like to know how our world got pulled into all of this chaos," Shinobu ventured the question shyly.

"I'm tempted to blame it on something Su built," Keitaro sighed, "but in all honestly I think it was just random chance."

"At least you're making a killing renting out the spare rooms at the Hinata girl's dorm," Kitsune said to them cheerfully, "and I'm making a killing working along with Nabiki and Ayaka on our various business ventures."

"I'd still like to know how the combination compact disk of Naru's songs and the Sword and Flower recordings got released," Motoko frowned.

Kitsune looked purely innocent as she batted her eyes and sweetly said, "I have no idea what you're taking about."

"Yeah, right," Naru puffed out once they finally reached bottom. She took a second to catch her breath as she moaned, "What sort of idiot designed this without an elevator?"

Elsewhere in Ohtori academy Akio Ohtori sneezed suddenly.

The dueling forest was a peaceful oasis of greenery as they walked outside together, the group of young people going their separate ways once they reached the school grounds. Keitaro raced off to join his mentor Seta as they searched for any turtle civilization ruins buried beneath Ohtori, Naru headed off to her tutoring courses and Shinobu went to help with the cooking stand she was running with several of the other cooking-inclined girls.

"I hope all of this hasn't messed things up for you too badly," Kitsune commented as she and Motoko continued on together.

The taller woman smiled slightly, her expression serene. "I'm considering it a well deserved vacation from my law courses," Motoko admitted with a slight smile. She looked over at Kitsune, "And how is it, being the manager of Cafe Hinata?"

"Heh," Kitsune smiled impishly, "it's all right. I'm just very careful to let Shinobu do all the cooking and everything works out by itself."

Motoko gave her a shrewd glance, "And I suppose your business skills have nothing to do with the profit the cafe is running, according to Mutsumi."

"The Turtle Lady has a big mouth," Kitsune said to her wryly, mentally envisioning the good natured Mutsumi Otohime.

"What's this I hear," Motoko's voice, surprisingly, had a slight edge to it, "about all the young people hanging around the cafe?"

Kitsune looked over at Motoko in surprise, but the other woman had an enviable poker face and was giving away nothing. "I think that the word's gotten around that Mutsumi is single," she said to her wryly, "not to mention Shinobu."

The breath that Motoko puffed out on hearing that could almost have been in relief as she quietly said, "That's good."

'Well, isn't that interesting,' Kitsune found herself thinking. Other than an very ill-fated crush on Keitaro Motoko hadn't done much of any dating, and more than one person at the Hinata girl's dorm had wondered if she might be romantically interested in other girls. 'Not to mention that little incident with Kanako,' she recalled.

"Are you going to be working tonight?" Motoko asked Kitsune softly once they reached the central school buildings.

"I'm just working this afternoon, Mutsumi is handling things tonight," Kitsune smiled as she laughed, "thank god."

Motoko actually looked sheepish as she asked, "Would you mind if we went to the student council party together?"

Kitsune smiled as she said teasingly, "Well, I'll have to check my schedule, see if anyone is booked up for tonight, you know how it is..."

"Right," Motoko smiled back a bit tentatively.

Kitsune reached out to gently take Motoko's hand, "I'd love to go."

Motoko actually blushed and again Kitsune was reminded at how inexperienced the other woman was. A sheltered upbringing and a almost monk-like school life hadn't really prepared Motoko for romance of any kind, especially one that didn't necessarily meet the norm.

"Then I'll pick you up at the cafe after work," Motoko smiled before all but fleeing, Kitsune chuckling softly as she watched her go.

That evening Motoko surprised her by arriving in long pants and a simple sweater, her stance oddly relaxed compared to her normal attitude. "Are you ready?" she smiled, seemingly unaware of the admiring glances she was drawing.

"Good to see you," Kitsune pulled off her apron, glad that she had changed into one of her nicer dresses before coming to work.

"Have a good time on your date!" Mutsumi waved enthusiastically, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh dear," Motoko blushed furiously even as Kitsune laughed, the two of them heading out into the twilight.

"You can be so focused and direct in your training and school," Kitsune gently commented as they walked together after a lovely dinner, "but so tentative in other things."

Motoko kept Kitsune close as they navigated the carnival atmosphere of Ohtori academy at night, looming protectively as needed for her lovely companion. "I suppose so," she admitted as they stopped by one of the bridges, the moon shining down at them, "what would you suggest I do about it, though?"

"If it was me," Kitsune moved close to Motoko, silently praying she wasn't making a mistake, "I'd do something like this." Not hesitating she pressed their bodies close as she kissed Motoko, a chaste but far from friendly kiss.

"Wow," a fiercely blushing Motoko managed, meeting Kitsune's eyes with a broad smile.

"And?" Kitsune raised an eyebrow challengingly.

And Motoko drew Kitsune into a kiss even more intense than the one before...

Author's Notes: This episode is set sometime after the end of the Love Hina manga series. At that point Mutsumi, Kitsune and Shinobu are running the Hinata Cafe, Motoko is at Tokyo U studying law and Naru and Keitaro finally tied the knot. The CD that is mentioned refers to an episode of Love Hina where Naru became an Idol Star and Motoko and Shinobu became a girl's uniform pair called Sword and Flower. Other characters in this episode are Ayaka from Phantom Quest Corp, Nabiki from Ranma 1/2 and the usual group of Utena characters.


	32. Ohtori, Yami, the Hat and Book Travelers

Ohtori, Yami, the Hat and Book Travelers

Hatsuki frowned as she lead the way through the crowds, the black haired girl scanning the people around them warily. "My, what a crowded world," Lilith noted, the busty blonde staying close to Hazuki's side, the eye on her witch's hat blinking eerily.

"Ah, what sort of place is this?" Ken-chan complained, the yellow parakeet fluttering along beside them.

"It feels different than the other worlds we've traveled to," Hatsuki noted as they followed a sidewalk across the grounds of the academy.

Around them a massive school rose up, mixed with elements of other places too. White stone buildings including several dorms were scattered about, but buildings of entirely different styles seemed to have been plopped down randomly around too. There were bustling food stands, tents with various services advertized and even some kind of mock dueling going on to the cheers of many viewers.

Lilith frowned cutely in thought then the nearly violet eyed girl said, "I think someone mixed the pages of many books here."

"Is that even possible?!" Ken-chan burst out, waving his little wings in agitation.

With a remarkable swiftness Lilith snatched Ken-chan out of the air and gave him a look, "Who's the expert here, Ken-chan?"

"You are," Ken-chan squeaked, "big sister!"

"Good," Lilith dropped him casually.

"So if this is several book-worlds in one," Hazuki murmured as she looked around them thoughtfully, "it might be even more likely we'd find Hatsumi here."

Lilith nodded thoughtfully, "You could be right. This isn't a boring world, and boredom is the one thing Eve wants to avoid."

"All right then," Hazuki nodded, determination in the tall schoolgirl's eyes, "let's see if we can find her."

"Yes, but," Ken-chan spoke up, "where do we start?"

" Right here," Lilith shrugged. Waving a arm over her head to get attention she called out to the mob of people all around, "Hello everyone!"

"Oy," Ken-chan groaned.

"Hi, I'm everyone's idol, Lilith!" She waved again cheerfully, taking on a sexy pose to draw eyes in, "Have any of you seen a blonde haired girl around, with a large forehead and red tinted eyes?" She batted her eyes, "I'd be very greatfull if you can help!"

"I don't think I've met her," after a moment a blue haired young man spoke up, "but I do know who you might want to talk to."

"And you are?" Hazuki asked him as she looked over the white and blue clad boy a bit suspiciously. It wasn't that she objected to someone actually offering them help, but it didn't hurt to be cautious too.

"My name is Miki Kaoru," he nodded to her respectfully, "and I'm a member of the student council here." A flash of smile and he added, "And I think our student council president might be able to help."

"Really?" Lilith smiled, "What's he like?"

"She's pretty nice," Miki smiled as he lead them off.

Previously, the Ohtori student council had met on a upper level of the school, on a small balcony overlooking the grounds. With all the changes that had recently struck the campus, however, the council had both expanded and moved to a larger, more fitting location. Now, amid the chaos a large hall had been erected not far from the dueling forest, with a almost roman look to the columns and decorations.

"Wow, pretty," Lilith blinked.

"Hmph," Hazuki muttered, still looking warily around her.

A brown haired young man was just finishing speaking, "...and the Motor and Mecha club has sufficient repaired vehicles for the staff and police."

"Thank you, Keichii. All right," the orange haired woman at the head of the table turned towards another council member, "how are we doing for housing currently, Nanami?"

A blonde woman with twin ponytails rose from her seat, her manner elegant except for the odd little cowbell she wore as a necklace. "The tent city is currently at a thousand students," Nanami said as she checked her report, "but the recent arrival of the Hinata Inn is easing the pressure somewhat, Juri."

Juri nodded, "Good." She looked around the table, "Any other new business? No? Then meeting's adjourned."

"Come on, before she gets swamped by fangirls," Miki said as he led them forward.

"Ah, Miki," Juri looked up, "we missed you today."

"Sorry," Miki sighed as he explained, "I had to bail Kozue and Lum out of jail on a public indecency charge."

"Again?" Juri blinked.

"Anyway," Miki hurried to avoid going into any more embarrasing details, "we have some newcomers today."

"As usual," Juri said, quickly looking over the blonde and dark haired ladies. She smiled and said, "My name is Juri Arisugawa, nice to meet you."

"My name is Lilith," she reached out to shake Juri's hand.

"Hazuki," she nodded, keeping a firm grip on the katana she always carried. "Your friend here said you might be able to help us find Hatsumi..."

"Eve," Lilith corrected.

"Whichever," Hazuki said, not willing to argue about it.

"Tell me about it," Juri said as she waved them towards the chairs.

With that Hazuki and Lilith proceeded to sketch in their story, taking turns explaining about Hatsumi's disappearance, the revelation that she was the mysterious Eve and their quest to find her across the worlds.

"And here we are," Lilith smiled perkily.

"Miki has somewhat exagerated ideas of my abilities," Juri quietly mused, "but I think we can help. Can I have someone copy her picture off your phone?"

"I suppose," Hazuki handed the phone over reluctantly.

Giving her a sympathetic look Juri said, "We'll be very careful with it." A bit more briskly she continued, "We'll distribute it to the campus police, as well as various other interested parties. However, with the academy as crowded as it is..."

"I understand," Hazuki nodded, watching as a minion arrived to take the phone and bring it over to a computer set up in the corner of the large hall. Within a few moments a print up had been made and the phone returned.

"So, Hazuki," Lilith leaned over to pet the other girl's arm lingeringly, "while we're waiting, do you want to...?"

Hazuki shrugged her off, a bit uncomfortable under Juri's gaze. "I think I'd like to take a look around," she said firmly.

"Give us your cellphone number," Juri suggested before they left, "that way we can call you once we learn anything."

"Thank you," Hazuki said quietly as they left.

"You're welcome," Juri smiled back as she watched them go.

"What do you think?" Miki asked after they had left.

"Lilith has it for Hazuki bad," Juri noted.

"I mean," Miki sighed, "our chances of finding this Eve?"

Juri shrugged slightly, "I think we have a chance, but it's pretty low." Seeing the printing out of the first batch of photo's was done Juri rose, "Miki, can you see to it that the photos get distributed to Major Motoko, Natsuki and Miyuki?"

"Of course," Miki nodded then asked, "and where will you be?"

"Spending some quality time with my girlfriend Ami," Juri said with a grin.

Outside in the sun Lilith hurried after Hazuki as she cried, "Hazuki, wait up!"

Hazuki slowed reluctantly, "Sorry. It's just... I can almost feel Hatsumi here, somewhere, and I want to find her."

"I know," Lilith took her arm, "I want to, too."

"Arrgh," Ken-chan flapped up, "you deserted me! And there was this odd thing chasing me going Puu! Puuu! I'm near my limit, damn it!"

Lilith chuckled softly as she looked up at Hazuki tenderly, "Let's go?"

"Right," and the three continued their search.

To be continued...

Notes: Yami to Booshi to Hon no Tabibito is a anime based off of a computer game in which Hazuki's adopted sister disappears, and Hazuki goes on a quest to find her. Making things more complicated is that Hazuki is in love with big sis, and is also the object of desire of many characters in the series.


	33. The End, and the Beginning

The End... and the beginning...  
  
Arisugawa Juri, the acting president of the Ohtori school council and therefore the closest person to actually being in charge, looked over at the group of technicians, senshi, goddesses and sorcerers and asked, "You can get us all... home?"  
  
"The math looks about right," Washu agreed enthusiastically, "but the only way to be completely certain is to try it."  
  
"Which brings up the rather difficult question," Rei Ayanami said to them all quietly, "do we really want to do this?"  
  
Juri met Ami's eyes, and she smiled at her gently. Juri sighed softly, "To be perfectly honest, I really don't want you to do this. But I'm not willing to screw up hundreds of lives just to preserve my own bit of happiness."  
  
"She's right," Ami smiled up at Juri sadly as she continued, "we need to do this, to fix what we all set into motion."  
  
Setsuna gave them all approving looks, then she looked over at Washu and Yume, "How soon can you get it all set up?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Yume replied instantly.  
  
"Then if you don't mind," Juri took Ami's hand and gently pulled her to her feet, "I'm going to spend tonight with my girlfriend."  
  
"One final night," Ami murmured.  
  
As the two of them left the already bustling observatory they saw that a party atmosphere had developed across the entire school, a massive celebration quickly getting under way. They were all clearly happy at the prospect of going home, but there was also the sad knowledge that all the newformed friendships here were now coming to an end.  
  
The Ohtori security team was gathered on one side, having a drinking party. Lt. Noin pored for Lady Une, Natsumi and Miyuki cuddled, Leona and the Puma sisters were dancing drunkenly, and Motoko Kusanagi was sitting talking with Shiori quietly.  
  
The tech club was helping Yume and Washu assemble something very big nearby the observatory itself. Noa Izumi, Mackie, Sylia Stingray, Duo Maxwell, and many of the other members labored away, talking cheerfully and slinging down the sake. Nearby, Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley cuddled together, talking softly.  
  
"Hopefully they don't get too drunk building that," Ami murmured to Juri, "or I don't know what might happen."  
  
"Remind we to spike their booze," Juri grinned.  
  
"Usagi," Rei Hino yelled, running up behind the little blonde.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi blinked. smiling happily.  
  
"Go grab Mamoru," Rei said to her crisply, "we're going to do a threesome."  
  
"What?!" Usagi blurted out, looking up at Rei in surprise. It was clear from the look on her face she thought she was hearing things..  
  
"I've always wanted to," Rei squeezed her hand gently, "and after tomorrow we probably won't remember any of this anyway."  
  
"Hai," Usagi agreed weakly as Rei dragged her off.  
  
"I bet there's going to be a lot of that going on tonight," a smiling Juri noted as the two of them walked off together.  
  
"Usagi, Rei and Mamoru?" Ami was blushing furiously.  
  
Juri had to laugh, softly.  
  
Not too far from where the tech club was working, a dark haired young lady was approaching an older girl. "Megumi?" Skuld asked softly.  
  
Megumi Morisato turned, giving the young goddess a smile, "Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering..." Skuld blushed, "I mean, I..."  
  
Megumi's eyes widened slightly. "I never realized." She blushed a bit, too, "But you're a little young for me, Skuld."  
  
"That's not really a problem." Skuld shimmered, the girl growing as she soon matched Megumi's height and age. "Is this better?" she asked.  
  
"Much," and the two walked off together.  
  
All over the school the party continued onward, going on long into the night. The morning came much too early for most of them, suffering from hangovers and a painful sense of leave taking, growing stronger by the moment.  
  
"Let's get this done," Juri said. As Ami was about to leave her side Juri squeezed those fingers gently, "I won't forget you."  
  
"Not I, you," Ami agreed before joining the group.  
  
The Moon Princess stood up on a central platform in the device, the Silver Crystal glowing brightly in her hands. In a circle around her stood the three Goddesses Urd, Belldandy and Skuld acting in their roles of past, present and future. Scattered all around the device were Ryouko, Ayeka, Tenchi, the Sailor Senshi, Lina Inverse, Naga, Filla and other beings of power, all contributing their energies to power the great device.  
  
The power levels built up, then Washu stepped up, grabbed the central lever and yanked it down as she cried out to the others, "NOW!"  
  
Juri met Ami's eyes a final moment... then the world dissolved into pure white light...  
  
Juri awoke alone, her bed feeling oddly cold. "Ami," she murmured softly, reaching for the other girl. But her side of the bed was empty, no sign left that she had ever been there. "Guess it worked," Juri murmured to herself sadly.  
  
It was hard to even motivate herself to get out of bed, but Juri forced herself to do it. She dressed, pulling on her student council uniform even as she idly wondered if she was still president. She hoped not. The walk to classes was hard, but Juri tried her best not to show it.  
  
"Juri!" the voice cried, "Juri-san!"  
  
Turning, her eyes wide with shock, Juri saw Ami Mizuno running up to her. She swept the smaller girl into her arms, holding her close. They stood there like that a few moments before Juri finally had to ask, "How?"  
  
Ami drew back from her hug a bit, "We couldn't separate all of the timelines, not without doing immense damage to some of the worlds. So we merged them instead!"  
  
Juri looked around, recognizing the faces of some of the students at last. Keichii and his friends, Usagi and the others, A-ko, B-ko and C-ko, and dozens of others. "But the place isn't mobbed like before," Juri managed.  
  
"Everyone who belonged in the past or the future were sent back there, that helped," Ami smiled slightly. She took a nervous breath, "And a bunch of us ended up in Ohtori, rather than Tokyo. Is that all right?"  
  
"It's wonderful," Juri pulled her close, kissing her happily.  
  
The End!  
  
Appearing this Episode: Arisugawa Juri and Shiori are from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Washu, Ryouko, Ayeka, Tenchi and Yume are from Tenchi Muyo. Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley are from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ami, Setsuna, Usagi, Rei, Mamoru and the other Senshi are from Sailor Moon. . Lt. Noin, Lady Une and Duo Maxwell are from Gundam Wing. Natsumi and Miyuki are from You're Under Arrest. Leona and the Puma sisters are from Dominion Tank Police. Motoko Kusanagi is From Ghost in the Shell. Noa Izumi is from Patlabor. Mackie and Sylia Stingray are from Bubblegum Crisis. Keichii, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and Megumi are from Oh My Goddess. Lina Inverse, Naga and Filla from Slayers. And finally, A-ko, B-ko and C-ko are all from Project A-ko.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope this ending doesn't disappoint anyone too terribly badly. I'm leaving the door wide open to continue this, so if I feel like it, I can jump right back onto it again anytime. As to why I'm ending it now, to be honest I've become much more focused on my two 'serious' cross-over series Arisugawa's Locket and Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo, and less interested in writing this one. Instead of risking my pumping out a bunch of substandard chapters to keep it going, I thought I'd end while the story was still pretty good. I just hope that everyone enjoyed the ride. If you liked this fic, review, if you didn't review anyway, I'll just ignore it.  
  
Shane aka Shanejayell 


End file.
